LightClan Prequel The Lost Territory
by laptop246
Summary: tensions in the Clans are running high. TreeClan is demanding more land. The other Clans refuse, barely surviving as it is. Kestrelstar is outraged. War is inevitable. And it is sure to be the worst one yet . . .
1. Charecter Intro

MoonClan

PREY Fish, Birds, Squirrels, Mice, Thrush, Water Voles, Voles

LEADER Mossstar- Golden-brown she-cat

Apprentice: Rainpaw

DEPUTY Wildmask- Light brown she-cat

MEDICINE CAT Mousesky- Beautiful flame colored she-cat

QUEENS Loudmask- Black she-cat with dappled white spots

Mudtalon- Light brown she-cat

Kits: Fuzzykit- black and white she-cat with long fur

Bramblekit- dark brown tom

WARRIORS Spottednose- Long furred black tom

Swiftclaw- Dark gray tom

Rockface- Pale gray tom

Tanglefoot- Blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice: Scarpaw

Leopardnose – Orange tom with darker flecks

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Scratcheyes- Dusty brown she cat with an scared eye

Apprentice: Icepaw

Brightclaw- Flame-colored she-cat

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Sandeyes- White tom with ginger splats around eyes

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Bluemask- Blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

APPRENTICES Rainpaw- small brown she-cat with white spots

Scarpaw- ginger she-cat with a long scar on her side

Hawkpaw- pale brown she-cat

Icepaw- white she-cat

Thornpaw- white tom with orange spots

Flowerpaw- pretty silver she-cat

Dawnpaw- flame colored tom

ELDERS Runningtail- dark brown tom with no tail

Redface- orange she-cat with a red face

Tigerpelt- partly blind tom, dark brown with black flecks

CloudClan

PREY Lizards, Frogs, Rats, the occasional woodland creature

LEADER Sandstar- Sand colored she-cat

Apprentice: Wildpaw

DEPUTY Loudbelly- Tortiseshell she-cat

MEDICINE CAT Rainface- blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

QUEENS Hawktail- black and brown she-cat

Kits: Bluekit- blue-gray she-cat

Icetail- Black she-cat with white tail

ELDERS Scarface- brown she-cat with a long scar on her face

Tanglelegs- dark gray tom with scared legs

WARRIORS Mothtalon- tortoiseshell she-cat

Clawlegs- white she-cat with a clawed leg

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Rocktalon- many shades of gray tom

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Brightface- ginger tom

APPRENTICES Swiftpaw- dark brown tom with white flecks

Leopardpaw- light brown tom with black flecks

Mousepaw- dusty brown tom

Wildpaw- black tom

SunClan

PREY Frogs, Lizards, Rats

LEADER Thornstar- dark brown she-cat

DEPUTY Firefrost- flame colored she-cat

Apprentice: Berrypaw

MEDICINE CAT Birdflight- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Nightpaw

ELDERS Stonestorm- elderly dark gray tom

QUEENS Graymask- solid gray she-cat

APPRENTICES Ashpaw- light gray tom

Nightpaw- dark gray she-cat

Berrypaw- orange she-cat

Dustpaw- light brown tom

Lionpaw- golden tom

Warriors Seedfire- ginger tom

Apprentice: L ionpaw

Longwing- white tom

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Honeyheart- ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Hazelnose- tortoiseshell she-cat

TreeClan

PREY Squirrel, Mouse, Vole, Bird, Thrush

LEADER Kestrelstar- light brown tom

DEPUTY Poppybreath- ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT Riversky- blue-gray she-cat

QUEENS Willowfur- dark brown she-cat with lighter flecks

Kits: Mistykit- light brown she-cat with darker flecks

APPRENTICES Stormpaw- dark gray tom

Milkpaw- white she-cat

WARRIORS Nettlenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Brackenshadow- light gray tom

Apprentice: Milkpaw

Feathereyes- Ginger she-cat

Cloudpelt- white tom

Moleheart- light brown tom

Apprentice: Stormpaw

LightningClan

PREY Frog, Lizard, Rat, the occasional woodland creature

LEADER Skystar- White tom

DEPUTY Nettlepath- ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT Windnose- dark brown tom

ELDERS Birchpath- dark gray tom

Slowlegs- black tom with twisted legs

QUEENS Leafstorm- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Sorrelkit- dark gray she-cat

Squirrelkit- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES Sootpaw- dark gray tom

Sharppaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Foxpaw- solid gray tom

WARRIORS Fernpool- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Sootpaw

Patchpelt- white she-cat with ginger patches

Snakefoot- dark brown tom

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Goldenfrost- golden-brown she-cat

Apprentice: Sharppaw

Snownose- white tom with brown tail

Kittypets

Rose – dark cream she-cat, daughter of Mint and Jay

Olive – black she-cat, daughter of Mint and Jay

Ant – Red tom, with orange flecks on his pelt, like ants. only son of Mint and Jay

Mint – a cautious brown she-cat, mother of Rose, Olive, and Ant

Jay – a big black tom, father of Rose, Olive, and Ant


	2. Chapter 1

Mousesky emerged from her den, a split rock, and headed into the clearing. It was nearly sunhigh, and almost all the cats were up. Mousesky thought back on last night. The warrior Runningclaw had come across a badger in the woods. He had chased it off, but his tail had been badly wounded. All last night, Mousesky had been with him, desperately trying to save his tail. But in the end, she had been forced to admit defeat. She had taken off his tail to save his life.

"My tail!" cried a voice

Mousesky spun around, afraid that some other cat had been hurt, but it was only Runningclaw. He seemed to have regained consciousness and was missing his tail. Mousesky hurried over to him and pressed his side to hers in comfort. After several moments of desperate wailing, he calmed down.

"Better?" asked Mousesky

"You had to take it, didn't you?" asked Runningclaw, ignoring her question "You had to take my tail!"

"Yes," murmured Mousesky, pressing herself closer to Runningclaw's side.

"How is my leg?" asked Runnningclaw "you couldn't take that off, could you?"

Runningclaw's tail was not his only wound. His leg had been severely wounded, and Mousesky was not sure of all she could do for it. But she forced herself not to let Runningclaw see her worries. Instead, she stood up and smiled weakly at him.

"Let's take a look," she said

Runningclaw obediently turned over and Mousesky examined his wound. It was healing, but Mousesky was beginning to doubt that he would be able to be a warrior again.

"How is it?" grunted Runningclaw. His voice sounded dazed from all the poppy seeds he'd had. Mousesky figured he was going into a state of shock.

"Fine," replied Mousesky "but you should get some sleep. I'll put some marigold on it first."

Mousesky hurried into her den and picked out some marigold leaves. She hurried out again, chewing the leaves as she went. By the time she reached Runningclaw, she had chewed up the leaves completely. She spat the pulp into Runningclaw's wounds.

"Sleep," she commanded. At first, Runningclaw just stared at her, but eventually, he put his head down, and he was sleeping in seconds. Mousesky lingered only a few moments before going to Mossstar's den.

Mossstar's den was a small hawthorn bush with a clearing inside. Mousesky hurried to it, and meowed a small greeting through the branches.

"Come on in, Mousesky," came Mossstar's voice, which was heavy with sorrow.

Mousesky hurried through the branches. Mossstar's golden-brown pelt was still curled up in a moss and bracken nest.

"Mossstar," Mousesky said, dipping her head respectfully "How are you?"

"I have no wounds," snapped Mossstar "Runningclaw is the one to be worried about!"Suddenly, her voice softened "How is he?" She lifted her head, her deep amber eyes gazing at Mousesky.

Mousesky hesitated. Mossstar and Runningclaw were brother and sister, and the last thing Mousesky wanted to do was upset her leader. Only recently, Mossstar and Runningclaw's mother, Shrewpelt, had died.

"Better," she began tenderly "he will not die," At these words, Mossstar let out a sigh of relief. Feeling guilty, she added in a small voice, "I had to take his tail."

Mossstar looked stricken. "B-but why?"

"It would have gotten infected and . . . I'm so sorry, Mossstar," she finished awkwardly, dropping her head

"Does he know?" asked Mossstar

"Yes," Mousesky answered "I . . . he . . . I don't think he really understands it yet. I believe he is in a state of shock."

"Can I see him?" asked Mossstar, jumping to her paws

Mousesky shook her head firmly. She felt bad for Mossstar, but she didn't want the leader to overexcite Runningclaw "He's sleeping now. It's not advisable. I shall send for you later."

"All right, Mousesky," sighed Mossstar, settling down again "I suppose you know best." There was a short pause as they thought of Runningclaw. Eventually, Mousesky stood, dipping her head, to leave.

Mossstar stopped her. "Could you fetch me Rainpaw? I want to take her out hunting."

"Yes, Mossstar," replied Mousesky, slipping out of the den. She headed straight toward the apprentices den, which was a hole in the ground under a tree.

Mousesky peered into the hole, figuring Rainpaw might still be in there, but reluctant to go somewhere where she couldn't have a view Runningclaw.

"Rainpaw?" she called "Are you in there?"

There was a muffled rustling noise, and Rainpaw poked her head out, her brown fur ruffled "Yes?" she asked, blinking the sleep out of her eyes

"Mossstar wants to train with you," replied Mousesky

"Okay!" cried Rainpaw, jumping out of the den, suddenly bursting with energy "where is she?"

"In her den," replied Mousesky, darting out of the way as Rainpaw hurried toward Mossstar's den.

Chuckling, Mousesky headed toward her den to get some borage, and deliver it to Mudtalon. When she picked up the borage, she stopped to check on Runningclaw. He was sleeping peacefully, and Mousesky decided she could leave him for a while longer.

The nursery was a hollow in the rock that surrounded the camp. It could be quite dark in there, so the kits and their mothers spent most of their time outside getting some sun to soak into their fur. That was where Mudtalon and her kits, Fuzzykit and Bramblekit, were right now. Mousesky padded casually up to them and sat the borage down at Mudtalon's paws.

"More borage?" asked Mudtalon, peering at her curiously

"Yes," replied Mousesky, staring back into her gaze "we must insure that you have enough milk to feed these two growing kits."

"Well, okay," meowed Mudtalon, gulping up the leaves "but they started to eat fresh kill a long time ago."

"Their healthy kits," commented Mousesky

"Yes, they are," answered Mudtalon, with a gleam in her eyes "Lively bunch, too!" she added as Fuzzykit jumped onto Bramblekit

Mousesky purred in agreement, and sat there for a while, talking to Mudtalon. Eventually, she meowed a goodbye as she headed off to where Mossstar was returning from a hunting mission with Rainpaw.

"Hello, Rainpaw, Mossstar," Mousesky greeted the young apprentice

"Hello, Mousesky," Rainpaw greeted her medicine cat with a dip of her head

"Rainpaw, why don't you take this fresh kill over to the pile?" suggested Mossstar "and be sure to take a share for yourself. You've worked hard today!"

"Yes, Mossstar," said Rainpaw, bounding off towards the fresh kill pile

"Can I see him now?" Mossstar asked anxiously

Mousesky hesitated. She could tell that Mossstar was obviously worried for her brother. Still, Runningclaw needed his rest, and Mousesky wasn't sure that she was ready to tell Mossstar that her brother might not be able to be a warrior anymore. Still, she was the clan leader, and Mossstar had to know eventually.

"Okay, Mossstar" mewed Mousesky "but only if he is awake."

Mossstar replied only with a curt nod of her head and Mousesky led the way to her den. When they arrived, Runningclaw was still asleep, but Mousesky didn't try to make Mossstar go away. Mousesky padded over to Runningclaw and prodded him gently with one paw.

"Runningclaw, you have a visitor," she meowed gently

Runningclaw jumped up immediately, wincing at the pain in his leg. From the look in Runningclaw's eyes, Mousesky could tell that he had forgotten about it. She shot a quick look at Mossstar, and saw that she had not missed this either.

"Mossstar!" he exclaimed "why are you here?" he looked expectantly at Mossstar, who didn't answer

"Sorry to wake you," Mousesky cut in quickly "but it's nearly sunhigh. I thought that you might want some fresh kill . . . and Mossstar wanted to see you."

"That's right," said Mossstar quickly, as if she had never hesitated "it's good to see you, Runningclaw."

"And you, Mossstar," replied Runningclaw formally, dipping his head

"I'll go get that fresh-kill," Mousesky offered, feeling awkward at being in the center of a family conversation.

Mousesky hurried over to the fresh kill pile. It was near empty. Left were a starling, a squirrel, and a mouse. After a moment's thought, Mousesky grabbed the mouse. It was quite plump, and would be enough for Runningclaw.

Once Mousesky was back at the den, Mossstar and Runningclaw seemed to be done talking, and Mousesky could see that Mossstar wanted to leave, but didn't want to offend her brother.

"All right, Mossstar. You have other things to do, and Runningclaw needs some sleep."

"Well, all right," meowed Mossstar, sending one last glance at Runningclaw

"Now you," she said, turning to Runningclaw "how does that leg feel?"

"All right," Runningclaw mewed bravely "better. My tail aches, though."  
"I'll get some marigold for that. While I'm gone, eat that mouse." meowed Mousesky briskly, flicking her tail at the mouse that she had set at the entrance to her den.

Mousesky padded into her den and grabbed some marigold. Nosing around, she realized that was the last of it. With a stab of panic, she thought that she would have to hurry and get some more. When she backed out of the den, Runningclaw had eaten the mouse and was in his nest, half asleep.

Careful not to disturb him, Mousesky gently pressed the marigold on the base of his tail. By the time that she was done, he was snoring loudly. She headed toward the tunnel, leaving the camp to go and get some more marigold. The tunnel led the way out of the camp and was the general way to go. On her way, Mousesky felt a pelt brush up against hers. She looked and saw Bluemask beside her. She stopped abruptly.

"Hello, Mousesky," said Bluemask pleasantly "where are you going?"

"Collecting some herbs," Mousesky explained "I'm out of marigold."

"Mind if I come along?" Bluemask asked

"I don't mind," Mousesky answered.

At this, Bluemask walked ahead and out the tunnel. After casting one last look toward her patient, Mousesky hurried after Bluemask. She caught up with her quickly, but fell silent just as quick as she had come. Bluemask was stalking something the Mousesky couldn't see. Bluemask jumped up, and Mousesky saw a black bird perched on a low branch above them. But Bluemask had hesitated too long, and the bird fluttered away, calling out an alarm.

"Too bad," Mousesky called over

"I hesitated much too long, didn't I?" asked Bluemask

"Yes," meowed Mossstar

"I'm not much of a use, am I?"

"Don't say that! You nearly had it!"

Bluemask shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "Mousesky, there's something I've been meaning to tell you . . ."

"What?" asked Mousesky curiously

Bluemask looked up to Mousesky, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness and fear. "I'm having kits!" she announced proudly

Mousesky didn't respond at first. When she studied Bluemask carefully, she could vaguely see a small, swollen belly. "Who's their father?" she asked after a moment

"Rockface," replied Bluemask

"How long have you known?" asked Mousesky

"A moon," replied Bluemask

"A moon?" gasped Mousesky "You should have been in the nursery ages ago!"

"Yes, but what about Dawnpaw?" asked Bluemask quietly, referring to her apprentice

"I don't know about Dawnpaw," replied Mousesky "I'm not the Clan leader, I'm not even a warrior. I don't know anything of the sorts about apprentices – only medicine cat apprentices."

"I do know," Bluemask lifted her head "he has trained hard and long. Perhaps he should be made a warrior."

"I'm sure he is ready. Perhaps I should go talk to Mossstar tonight?"

Bluemask considered "All right. I think I will go with you."

Mousesky nodded. "All right. Let's go get some marigold."

"Then tonight, we will have a new warrior and a new nursery queen," Mossstar announced "As for right now, Bluemask, why don't you go tell Dawnpaw the good news and take him out for one more training session?"

Mousesky walked to Mossstar's den with Bluemask. When they entered, Mossstar looked troubled.

"Ah, Mousesky. Just the person I was hoping to see."

"Mossstar?" Bluemask asked "I . . . I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" Mossstar looked at Bluemask carefully

"I was wondering if Dawnpaw could be given his warrior ceremony tonight."

"Why?" asked Mossstar, confused "his ceremony should be next moon. Why now?"

"Well," Bluemask began "I'm expecting kits, and Mousesky wants me in the nursery."

"Oh," Mossstar said "I see. How's his training coming? Is he ready?"

"I believe so," Bluemask said, looking at Mousesky.

"All right, then," Mossstar said decisively "I'll take him out hunting."

"Thank you, Mossstar," Bluemask dipped her head and left. Mousesky started to go too, but Mossstar stopped her.

"Mousesky, I think that Runningclaw should join the elders."

Mousesky stopped in her tracks. She stared at Mossstar. "I . . . I . . . I completely agree."

"He does too," Mossstar said quietly, her voice firm with resolve "I was planning on announcing it tonight. I suppose I shall do it during Dawnpaw's ceremony."

"Good idea," said Mousesky gently

"You may go, Mousesky," said Mossstar. Mousesky left without comment


	3. Chapter 2

Rainpaw was so tired, she could almost fall off her paws. She was heading towards the camp with a squirrel in her mouth. Mossstar had sent her on a hunting assignment, and she was carrying the last of her prey back.

"Hello, Rainpaw!" Rainpaw looked up, startled. It was just Flowerpaw, padding up to greet her.

"Hello, Flowerpaw," Rainpaw meowed cheerfully, dropping the squirrel down "What did Sandeyes have you doing today?"

"Nothing much," Flowerpaw replied "Just some fighting moves."

"Gee, Flowerpaw," Rainpaw meowed "you're so lucky. I've been hunting for the past moon!"

Flowerpaw let out a throaty purr. "Well, I guess that means that she'll have to take you out to battle train soon."

"I suppose so," Rainpaw answered "but I'd better be getting back to camp. Where are you going?"

"To go and find Icepaw," Flowerpaw explained "She's been missing all afternoon, and Scratcheyes was worried about her."

"If you'll wait a moment," Rainpaw meowed "I'll join you."

Flowerpaw studied her friend. "Okay," she meowed at last "but hurry."

Rainpaw hurried to the camp, set the squirrel on the fresh kill pile, and started back to the entrance, but she stopped when she heard a friendly meowed behind her.

"Surely there isn't more?" It was Mossstar

"No, Mossstar," Rainpaw replied, touching noses with her mentor "I'm helping Flowerpaw look for Icepaw."

"Icepaw?" Mossstar asked absently "Again?"

"What do you mean- again?" Rainpaw meowed curiously

"Nothing," Mossstar replied "you'd better go and catch up with Flowerpaw. She'll wonder where you are." Mossstar turned away, flicking her tail to dismiss Rainpaw. Rainpaw burst into the outer wall of the camp, and scrambled to where Flowerpaw was waiting, washing her ears.

"About time," Flowerpaw grumbled, and scampered away immediately. Rainpaw followed quickly, stumbling and thinking that she needed to get some sleep. She stopped, when she saw a pelt of white by a fern. Immediately, Rainpaw recognized Icepaw.

Rainpaw looked around for Flowerpaw, and spotted her by a tree, watching Icepaw. Rainpaw crept up to where Flowerpaw was sitting, and settled herself down beside her. Flowerpaw showed with a flick of her tail that she had seen.

Rainpaw peered through the bushes, looking at Icepaw. What was she doing? Then, Rainpaw spotted a thrush sniffing at some leaves nearby. Without any warning, Icepaw flashed out a the thrush, but it was still close to its hole, and it flashed into it before Icepaw got a paw on it.

"Mouse dung!" Icepaw cried, and then she took a long sniff of the air, scenting for more prey. Suddenly, she froze. Rainpaw felt Flowerpaw stiffen, and she felt just as terrified as her friend. Icepaw would surely smell them. What if Icepaw accused them of spying?

"Thrush!" Icepaw cried, and she burst through the undergrowth, away from them.

Flowerpaw let out a sigh of relief. "These flowers must have hidden our scent," she mewoed

"Yes, that must be it," Rainpaw agreed

"Where do you think that Icepaw went?" Flowerpaw asked

"What do you mean?" Rainpaw asked curiously

Flowerpaw let out a sigh of exasperation "Do you seriously think that she has been hunting all day?"

"Well - " Rainpaw began, but Flowerpaw wasn't done.

"The last time any of the apprentices saw her was just after sunset. The warriors don't remember seeing her much at all yesterday. Scratcheyes said that was because she had been hunting, and the last time she saw her was at sunset. No, Rainpaw, I suspect that she was gone all night."

"But what are we to do about it?" Rainpaw asked, shifting from paw to paw

"We're going to follow her tonight," Flowerpaw announced "and find out where she is going."

The thought of it- racing through the forest after Icepaw, finding out what was happening, it all seemed so fun. But at the same time, there would be tiredness the next day, excuses, lies . . . was it worth it? Yes, it was.

"Yes," Rainpaw agreed "but what about right now? Icepaw needs to be brought back to the camp."

As if summoned, Icepaw bounded within their viewing point, and Rainpaw went to greet her, with Flowerpaw close behind

"Hi, Icepaw," meowed Rainpaw, as if everything was normal "Been hunting?"

"Yep," There was nothing suspicious in Icepaw's voice "I caught a fledgling, 2 squirrels, and 5 mice."

"Wow!" cried Flowerpaw, copying Rainpaw's ease

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Icepaw asked

"The whole Clan is looking for you," Flowerpaw's meowed had turned into a growl

"They are?" Icepaw sounded shocked

"Yes," Flowerpaw answered "all day."

"We've been worried sick!" Rainpaw added, her voice softer than Flowerpaw's.

"I'm sorry," Icepaw muttered "I lost track of time."

"Let's get you back to camp," Rainpaw meowed quickly, before Flowerpaw could make some rude comment "Scratcheyes will be relieved."

"How is she?" Icepaw asked anxiously

Rainpaw looked at her curiously Why was Icepaw asking that? "Fine."

Icepaw looked relieved, and took the lead back to the camp. All the way, Rainpaw looked at her, still wondering what Icepaw had meant.

The whole Clan was relieved to see Icepaw, as Rainpaw had predicted. Rainpaw could tell that she didn't want to be pressed on where she had been, and a few cats made it obvious that they did not believe that she had been out hunting like Flowerpaw did.

Rainpaw found this all boring, and she trotted towards the fresh kill pile, he stomach rumbling. After rummaging a little, she brought out a mouse, and carried it over to where Flowerpaw was chomping on a squirrel. The two friends ate in silence, and then shared tongues while the sun set. Soon after, they saw Icepaw go with Scarpaw to the apprentices den.

"Are you ready?" Flowerpaw meowed quietly

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rainpaw mewled back, giving a stretch and a yawn

"Let's go then," Flowerpaw meowed

"Flowepaw, wait," Rainpaw meowed back "Do you think that she'll already be gone?"

"No," Flowerpaw meowed "She'll wait until every cat is asleep." At this, the two friends padded to the apprentices den, and settled down in their nests, pretending to be asleep, and waited.


	4. Chapter 3

Mousesky scrambled across a stretch of rocks called the Heatrock that now separated her from her camp. When she reached the camp, panting, she heard Mossstar call a Clan meeting. Suddenly, Mousesky wasn't tired. She scrambled through the tunnel as quickly as she could manage with the marigold clamped tightly in her jaws.

As she emerged into the camp, she saw that the clan was gathered under the Longrock. She hurried into her den and spat the marigold onto its place. Then she padded more slowly into the clearing.

"Dawnpaw," Mossstar was saying "From this moment on, you will be known as Dawntalon. MoonClan honors your courage and devotion, and welcomes you as a full warrior in turn."

The newly named Dawntalon licked Mossstar's shoulder and then sat down with the warriors, his eyes brimming with pride. All the while, the Clan shouted out "Dawntalon! Dawntalon!" Mossstar climbed back up onto Longrock, and waited for the noise to die down.

"Runningclaw," Mossstar yowled. Runningclaw stepped forward slowly. Then, Mossstar addressed the whole Clan "Warriors of StarClan, look down on this warrior, who has served his Clan long and well. Now he shall join the elders for many moons of rest."

Runningclaw stepped forward to lick her shoulder, but Mossstar stopped him with a flick of her tail. Runningclaw halted, looking confused.

"But before he goes," Mossstar meowed "he will have a new name. Now, StarClan, I ask you to look down on him. His name no longer suites him." Mossstar paused for a moment before resuming, looking at the nameless cat. "From now on, he will be known as Runningtail, in honor of his missing tail."

Now, with the Clan cheering, "Runningtail! Runningtail!" Runningtail walked up to his leader, licked her shoulder, and went to sit with the other elders. Mossstar again waited for the noise to die down.

"On my last note," Mossstar called to the assembled cats "I have an announcement to make. Bluemask is expecting kits and will be striped of her warrior status until her kits become warriors."

The Clan began to cheer loudly. Bluemask was very popular in MoonClan "Bluemask! Bluemask!"

"This meeting is over!" Mossstar called above the noise, but there was no need. The Clan had already broken up. Mousesky watched as Mossstar looked down at her Clan proudly, and then signal with a flick of her tail that she wanted to see Wildmask.

Probably about the Gathering tonight Mousesky decided. She shook herself back into reality. Runningtail was padding toward her.

"Yes, Runningtail," Mousesky mewed "what is it?"

"I wanted permission, Mousesky," Runningtail began tensely

"Permission for what?" Mousesky prompted gently

"To sleep in the elders den tonight," Runningtail looked embarrassed as he spoke

"Well, all right," meowed Mousesky "but you must come every day to let me check on those wounds. We don't want them getting infected."

"Of course, Mousesky," meowed Runningtail, dipping his head respectfully and turning to run away and join the other elders, Redface and Tigerpelt.

Mousesky turned and returned to her own den. She grabbed some borage and went to the nursery. When she arrived, she did not find only Bluemask and Mudtalon. Sandeyes, Mudtalon's mate, and Leopardnose were there too!

"Mousesky!" cried Bluemask when Mousesky had properly entered "Why are you here?"

"I brought you some borage," replied Mousesky, dropping it at Bluemask's paws. Bluemask immediately bend to sniff them, and drew back quickly. Mousesky's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"What does it do?" asked Bluemask

"It ensures that you have enough milk for your kits," answered Mousesky

"They will be beautiful kits, don't you think, Mousesky?" purred Bluemask, who was settling down in a nest of moss and bracken

"They will be beautiful," Mousesky confirmed

"Of course they will," Leopardnose protested, settling down beside Bluemask

"When do you suppose they will be born?" asked Bluemask

"Can't be long now," Mousesky mewed in pleasure "Before the Gathering after tonight, at least. My guess would be around the half moon."

Bluemask and Leopardnose broke into long, loud purrs.

"Eat the borage," Mousesky warned, slipping out of the den, but looking back just in time to see Bluemask lick up the leaves and pull a face.

Mousesky bounded, with the rest of the cats chosen to go to the Gathering, through the trees. Suddenly, they stopped right along with them. They had reached Treespot, the Gathering place! Mossstar always stopped at this place for a matter of seconds. Mousesky lifted her head, tasting the air. There was CloudClan and LightningClan scent.

Seconds later, Mousesky, along with the rest of MoonClan, plunged out of the bushes and into the clearing below. She watched as Mossstar and Wildmask joined the other leaders and deputies at the foot of the oak tree.

Mousesky looked around for Wildnose and Rainface, the medicine cats of LightningClan and CloudClan. She spotted them at the edge of the crowd. Wildnose had his back to her, but Rainface was facing her, with her apprentice, Leopardpaw, at her side. Rainface waved her tail in a friendly way, and Mousesky bounded over to her.

"Hello, Mousesky," Wildnose meowed "How is MoonClan doing?"

"Fine," Mousesky replied, avoiding the nagging thought that she should tell about Runningtail "and LightningClan?"

"Nothing serious," Wildnose meowed

"How about CloudClan?" asked Mousesky

"No injuries or sicknesses since the quarter moon," replied Rainface tartly "or deaths." She added quickly

"That's good to hear," Wildnose purred with pleasure

Just then, SunClan burst through the bushes. Birdflight spotted them almost immediately, and padded over to join them. A small black cat pressed to her side, almost like her shadow.

"No sickness, I hope," Rainface meowed as Birdflight arrived.

"Nope," Birdflight replied briskly "thank StarClan. All is peaceful."

"Who's this?" Mousesky asked curiously

"I'm Nightpaw," the black she-cat piped up "I'm training to become a medicine cat."

At these words, Mousesky saw Leopardpaw's eyes light up.

"Greetings, young Nightpaw," Wildmask meowed

"You'll love being a medicine cat," Rainface encouraged the young cat "this is my apprentice, Leopardpaw, Nightpaw."

"Hi," Leopardpaw mewed

"Hi," Nightpaw replied

Mousesky half listened as Rainface encouraged Wildnose to find an apprentice of his own. Soon, their talking stopped, and only Nightpaw's and Leopardpaw's conversation was still in session.

"What is taking TreeClan so long?" whined Nightpaw

"They're probably putting the finishing touches on their new speech to convince us to give them our territory," purred Leopardpaw, only to get a sharp cuff on the ear from Rainface

"Remember," Rainface murmured to Leopardpaw "you're a medicine cat apprentice, not a warrior apprentice."

Leopardpaw dipped his head in shame, and Rainface casted a look of triumph at Mousesky, who understood immediately. Leopardpaw had his heart set on being a medicine cat, but sometimes he forgot that he was one's apprentice.

TreeClan tumbled out of the bushes, hurrying as if they knew that they were late. Riversky hurried over to them, sat down, her breath coming in puffs.

"Run a long way?" asked Rainface teasingly

Riversky shot her a glare "A long way, fast." She said tensely

Rainface backed away "Sorry," she mumbled. Pushing closer to Mousesky, she meowed almost under her breath "Looks like I hit a nerve."

Mousesky nodded a silent agreement as a yowl sounded from the great oak. The five leaders were seated on branches. Mossstar began the meeting.

"We have a new warrior, Dawntalon. However, he had to sit vigil tonight and could not attend." Mossstar paused as the cats below briefly called out "Dawntalon!" and then began again. "Bluemask is expecting kits, and has moved into the nursery."

At this, a great cheer went up, as Bluemask was popular in all of the Clans. Once it died down, Mossstar spoke again.

"For my last thing to report," Mossstar proclaimed "Runningclaw met a badger and was badly wounded. Mousesky was forced to remove his tail, but his leg injuries were bad. Now he is with the elders, and has taken on the name of Runningtail."

Another cheer went up from the crowd, and all eyes turned toward Runningtail.

"Why didn't you tell me?" hissed Rainface

"There wasn't a good time." Mousesky hissed back

As the cheering went down, Mossstar flicked her tail to signal that Skystar, the leader of LightningClan, to begin.

"LightningClan is growing big, fast," he growled aggressively "Leafstorm has had two healthy kits: Sorrelkit, and Squirrelkit."

A cheer went up from the crowd, not calling anything, just a cheer.

"LightningClan has nothing else to report," he grunted, flicking his tail towards Thornstar, leader of SunClan

Tornstar stood, balancing on her branch delicately. "SunClan have mentored three kits: Ashpaw, Nightpaw, and Berrypaw." A great cheer came up from the crowd "Nightpaw has chosen a special path. She is Birdflight's apprentice." Another cheer went up. Nightpaw puffed out her chest importantly "Their mother, Hazelnose has returned to her status as a warrior." Thornstar finished, and flicked her tail toward Sandstar.

"CloudClan has nothing to report," Sandstar flicked her tail to Kestrelstar, who was on a particularly low branch.

"TreeClan needs more hunting grounds!" bellowed Kestrelstar "We demand the north side of the river!"

Yowls of protest and surprise arose from the MoonClan cats. Mossstar flicked her tail for silence, and they died down

"Why do you make these demands?" asked Mossstar coolly

"My Clan is starving," replied Kestrelstar as coolly as Mossstar

"My Clan is hungry, too," meowed Mossstar "are your Clans hungry, SunClan, CloudClan, LightningClan?"

The other leaders meowed that they were hungry.

"You see, Kestrelstar," meowed Mossstar "All Clans are hungry in leaf bare. Soon it will be new leaf, though, so you don't have to worry about feeding you Clan."

"I will not let my Clan starve!" spat Kestrelstar

"I understand your concern, Kestrelstar," Mossstar replied, as cool as ever

"I will fight for the river!" hissed Kestrelstar

"Kestrelstar," Mossstar replied "Remember to put your Clan's best interests first. Your Clan is strong, but small. Can you really risk losing more cats?"

Kestrelstar unsheathed his claws, ready to fight, but Mossstar turned to the assembled cats

"This Gathering is over," she meowed calmly "we have all heard what we have to hear." Mossstar jumped down from her branch, and padded back toward MoonClan territory

Meowing a hasty goodbye, Mousesky hurried after her, as did the rest of the cats from MoonClan. After Mousesky had plunged into the bushes, she had to race to get a glimpse of Mossstar, but Mossstar never slowed down the pace, in fact, she sped it up.

The cats were at the camp in a matter of minutes. Mossstar immediately jumped up onto Longrock and called a clan meeting. Cats prowled from the dens, peering curiously up a Mossstar.

"Cats of MoonClan," Mossstar began "tonight we became aware of TreeClan wanting more territory. Ours, in fact, the north side of the river. Kestrelstar insists that his Clan is starving."

"They didn't look starving to me!" called out Tanglefoot "If anything, they looked plumper than the rest of us."

"Kestrelstar also warned us that he will fight for this territory," Mossstar meowed "We will not give it to him without a fight!" Yowls of approval sounded from the Clan

"We must be waiting for an intrusion," Mossstar went on "We all know there will be one. We must double the patrols, both hunting and border. Wildmask, see to it."

Flicking her tail to show that she'd heard, Wildmask disappeared in a sea of pelts. Mousesky thought of what this meant for her, as a medicine cat. With a stab of panic, she realized that she was almost completely out of cobweb.


	5. Chapter 4

Mousesky hurried back into the camp. There had been two dawns since the Gathering. All the mentors were working furiously to get their apprentices into fighting shape. Warriors without apprentices were working hard to keep up the border and hunting patrols. The queens were working to make the walls of the nursery sturdier and even the elders were giving a little. The apprentices weren't helping them anymore – they were taking care of their own ticks and bedding. Mousesky had been collecting most of the herbs in the territory, leaving only a little so that they would grow back. Everyone was asleep on their paws.

Mousesky hurriedly walked toward the nursery, more borage clutched in her jaws. Bluemask, the cat whom she sought, was outside the nursery, carefully placing thorns around the bottom. This was so that any warrior who was trying to dig into the nursery would get a nasty surprise.

"Here you are, Bluemask," Mousesky meowed, setting down the borage. Bluemask gave her a glare; she obviously didn't like the taste - or the smell, but Bluemask licked the up anyway.

Bramblekit and Fuzzykit padded out of the nursery to Bluemask

"Can we help?" pleaded Bramblekit

"Please?" asked Fuzzykit "Today's our 6th moon."

"Really?" gasped Bluemask sarcastically "I didn't know."

"Yes," meowed Bramblekit importantly

"Mossstar will have to make us apprentices soon," boasted Fuzzykit

"I'm going to be the best warrior that this Clan's ever seen!" cried Bramblekit

"I want to be a medicine cat just like Mousesky," replied Fuzzykit, flashing a paw at Bramblekit

Mousesky peered thoughtfully at the kit "Is this true?"

"Yes," Fuzzykit said nervously, forgetting her fight with Bramblekit and peering up at Mousesky with wide, moonlike eyes. "Can I?"

"I don't know," replied Mousesky "I'll have to talk to Mossstar. But you have reached your sixth moon, and I have no apprentice."

"Okay!" Fuzzykit meowed excitedly, and then turned to knock her brother off his paws and sneer "a medicine cat can beat the best warrior in the Clan!"

Meowing a quick goodbye to Bluemask, Mousesky padded, quickly, off to Mossstar's den. Mossstar was outside it, grooming herself in an agitated manner, as though she was thinking of something. Mousesky dipped her head and laid beside Mossstar

"What is it, Mousesky?" asked Mossstar

"I was just at the nursery," Mousesky began "and Bramblekit and Fuzzykit mentioned that it is their sixth moon."

"It is?" Mossstar said, her eyes brightening "Wonderful. We can use their help around the camp."

"Fuzzykit wishes to be a medicine cat."

Mossstar stopped her grooming immediately, her eyes sparking "Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes," mewed Mousesky

Mossstar looked thoughtful "And you accept her?"

"Yes," meowed Mousesky "I think she would make a keen apprentice."

"Then it's settled," purred Mossstar "I'll go tell Mudtalon."

Mousesky hurried off, too. She went to her stock of herbs. _I need more poppy seeds. I can go collect some now, and be back for the ceremony._ Mousesky padded to the tunnel, squeezed through, and padded off into the forest.

Later, Mousesky hurried through the forest toward the camp. She had many heads of poppy seeds in her mouth, gripped tightly. It was nearly sunhigh, and Mossstar would want to perform the ceremony soon. Squeezing through the entrance, she saw Mossstar talking to the sun high patrol.

"…out for TreeClan. Don't go yet." That was Mossstar

"We can also watch the CloudClan border," That was Leopardnose "maybe they've decided to team up with TreeClan and take the west side of the river."

Mossstar nodded her approval, and Mousesky, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, hurried to her den, put the poppy seeds away, and hurried back out. On her way out, she bumped into Mossstar.

"Time for the ceremony," Mossstar meowed "I was coming to check that you were here."

"I'm here, all right," Mousesky replied

"Good," Mossstar replied "I'll go call the clan."

In a matter of minutes, Mossstar had the Clan gathered under the Longrock.

"Cats of MoonClan," Mossstar called out, loud and strong "The time has come to apprentice two kits. Fuzzykit, Bramblekit, step forward."

Bramblekit ran forward at once, but Fuzzykit followed him, slowly, proudly, lifting her head up high.

"Bramblekit," Mossstar yowled "from this moment on, you will be known as Bramblepaw. MoonClan honors you, and welcomes you as a warrior apprentice." MoonClan cheered, "Bramblepaw! Bramblepaw!" and the newly named Bramblepaw licked his leader's shoulder respectfully.

"Swiftclaw," Mossstar called over the noise "you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown courage and devotion. I trust you will pass on these qualities to Bramblepaw."

Swiftclaw gave a curt nod, and bent down to touch noses with Bramblepaw.

"Fuzzykit," Mossstar called, and Fuzzykit bounced forward "from this moment on, you will be known as Fuzzypaw. MoonClan honors you, and welcomes you as an apprentice." MoonClan cheered, "Fuzzypaw! Fuzzypaw!" and Fuzzypaw licked Mossstar's shoulder respectfully

"Mousesky," Mossstar had waited until the noise had died down "you are ready and prepared to take on this apprentice. You are a wonderful medicine cat, and I trust that you will pass on all you know to Fuzzypaw."

Mousesky felt giddy with happiness as she bent down to touch noses with Fuzzypaw. Then she took Fuzzypaw over to the spot where the medicine cats sat.

"Mudclaw!" Mossstar yowled before the meeting could split up "your kits have become apprentices, and now we again welcome you as a full warrior again." Mudclaw licked Mossstar's shoulder and the Clan called out her name as if they were greeting a new warrior.  
The Clan broke up into groups, and the sun high patrol burst into the bushes.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Fuzzypaw eagerly

"Well, I am running out of juniper berries," Mousesky began "we can go get some, and work on your fighting moves while we're out."

"Juniper berries," Fuzzypaw meowed, rolling the strange word around in her mouth "what do we use that for?"

Pleased at how quickly 'me' had become 'we,' Mousesky replied "it's good for stomach aches."

"What does it look like?" Fuzzypaw asked eagerly

"You'll see," Mousesky replied

"Can we train with Bramblepaw?" Fuzzypaw asked

Mousesky hesitated. Normally medicine cat apprentices and warrior apprentices didn't train together, but . . . "Why don't you ask Swiftclaw?" Mousesky suggested

Fuzzypaw bounded off eagerly. Mousesky let out a purr of laughter. When Fuzzypaw returned, she was followed by Bramblepaw. Swiftclaw was not following.

"He's due on a patrol," Bramblepaw explained "he wondered if you would train me today."

"Please?" begged Fuzzypaw, jumping up and down with suppressed excitement.

"All right," Mousesky said "for a short while."

At these words, Mousesky hurried through the bushes, with Bramblepaw and Fuzzypaw at her heals. Making up her mind quickly, she headed toward the water rocks. Before she arrived, she stopped. The apprentices halted beside her.

"What is it?" asked Bramblepaw

"Juniper," replied Mousesky, padding over to a bush with bright red berries

"What's juniper?" asked Bramblepaw

"A berry that's good for stomach aches," Fuzzypaw replied, following Mousesky. Bramblepaw hung behind, rightly believing that he should stay out of this business.

"Take a deep breath, Fuzzypaw," Mousesky instructed "remember the scent."

Fuzzypaw nodded slowly, closing her eyes, as if storing the smell in her mind. "Got it."

"Good," Mousesky meowed briskly "now, use your paws, and gently put your paw underneath a bright red berry – _gently!_ – Yes, yes, very good . . . use your claw and push it off. Be sure to – _catch it!"_ The berry had fallen onto the ground, squashing itself. "Try again . . . easy . . . good!" Fuzzypaw had successfully picked a berry. "All right, put it on these leaves . . ."

They proceeded quickly, emptying the bush of all the ripe berries. "All right, the rest of these berries should be ripe in a few suns," Mousesky mewed, scanning the bush. With a small sigh, she pushed the berries underneath the bush. "You can pick these up later, Fuzzypaw. For now, we're going to the river."

"Are you going to teach us how to fish?" asked Bramblepaw eagerly – he had been grooming himself, looking bored, while the medicine cats dealt with the juniper.

"Yes," Mousesky meowed as she plunged through the bushes and through the other side, with was the riverbank. "Those are the Water rocks." Mousesky informed the apprentices, flicking her tail to the large pile of rocks by the water "but we won't go there today. Today we will go straight to the water."

When Mousesky reached the water, she laid down with her paws in front of her. Bramblepaw and Fuzzypaw did the same.

"Now," Mousesky instructed "be quiet and still. Wait until a fish comes near you. When it does, flash out your paw, throw it onto the bank, and kill it. Like this."

Mousesky's paw flashed out, and with a meow of satisfaction, the fish practically swam into her paws. Mousesky flipped it onto the land, farther upstream, and finished its struggle with a killing bite.

"Wow!" called Fuzzypaw "that was amazing!"

"Thanks," meowed Mousesky, scraping sand over her kill "Now, Bramblepaw, you try."

Bramblepaw crouched down again, waiting. Fuzzypaw and Mousesky froze as Bramblepaw's paw flashed out, and he flopped a small fish onto the shoreline. His aim was incorrect, thought, and the fish flopped further into the stream.

"Fox dung!" he grunted "I should've had that one!"

"Don't worry," Mousesky meowed, padding up to him "even I miss a fish sometimes. Fuzzypaw, why don't you try a little further upstream? Don't leave where I can see you."

"Okay," Fuzzypaw meowed excitedly, bouncing upstream. Mousesky turned to Bramblepaw, and showed him how to flick his paw to make the fish land on the bank.

Later, all three cats had caught a fine amount of prey and buried it along the coastline.

"Can we go to the sandy hollow?" asked Bramblepaw eagerly

"I suppose," Mousesky replied "but you'll have to come and collect the prey afterwards."

"All right," Fuzzypaw agreed

"Let's go then," The sun would set soon, and they should be back by then. Battle training was the most important thing that the apprentices would work on while the threat from TreeClan still remained.

"Now," Mosuesky meowed when they reached the empty hollow "attack me, Bramblepaw."

Bramblepaw didn't waste a moment. He jumped at Mousesky, and she leapt nimbly out of the way. Bramblepaw wasn't going to be forgotten so easily, while he was flying past, he turned and used his hind legs to unbalance Mousesky. As Mousesky struggled to regain her balance, Fuzzypaw rushed forward, and pounced on her mentor, pinning her to the ground. Bramblepaw hurried over to stand beside his sister. Mousesky let herself go limp, and Fuzzypaw loosened her grip.

Suddenly, Mousesky surprised Fuzzypaw by jumping up and throwing her apprentice off.

"Good, good," Mousesky panted "Fuzzypaw, are you okay?"

"Fine," meowed Fuzzypaw "That was an awesome move! Where did you learn it?"

"I saw it used in a battle," Mousesky answered "by Mossstar herself. When you get thrown off, you learn quickly that you never loosen your grip."

"Are you sure that you're okay?" asked Bramblepaw

"I'm fine," snapped Fuzzypaw "Let's keep training.

"Okay," meowed Mousesky "here's how you do that move."


	6. Chapter 5

That first night, nothing had happened, and Flowerpaw and Rainpaw were disappointed and tired when the fist light came up. They decided to take turns watching Icepaw to see if anything had happened, but it was getting harder and harder to do so. Their mentors were giving them battle training every day now, and now Rainpaw was wishing for some hunting to do. One morning, she woke to a gentle prod on her side. She looked up at Flowerpaw, who motioned to her, and they went out of the den. Rainpaw blinked in surprise at the rising sun.

"Did anything new happen last night?" Rainpaw asked eagerly

"No," Flowerpaw answered reluctantly

"Then why did you wake me?" Rainpaw demanded "I was enjoying my night of rest!"

"Sorry," Flowerpaw apologized, but she didn't sound as if she meant it "I had a theory that I wanted to test with you."

"What is it?" Rainpaw asked skeptically

"Maybe she only goes every quarter moon," Flowerpaw meowed

"Yes!" meowed Rainpaw eagerly "when she last disappeared, it would have been a full moon!" Then, she paused, staring at Flowerpaw quizzically "When's the quarter moon?"

"Tonight!" Flowerpaw announced

"Tonight?" Rainpaw repeated

"Yes," Flowerpaw mewoed "I'll stay up with you."

"Okay," mewed Rainpaw, suddenly exited by the thought "Tonight. For now, though, want to grab some fresh kill?"

"Rainpaw!" that was Mossstar, who sounded surprised

"What?" Rainpaw asked

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Mossstar asked

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, maybe it's the fact that you have been asleep on your paws, and for another thing, you're lying in a patch of moss!"

Shocked, Rainpaw looked around her. There were trees, yes, just like her last memory. She had been hunting, but now, she was in a patch of moss!

"Are you feeling okay?" Mossstar demanded

"F-fine Mossstar," Rainpaw stammered, but even as she spoke, she yawned

"You haven't been getting enough sleep, have you?" Mossstar asked, but she seemed as if she had made up her mind.

"Well, the Clan is more important than a single apprentice," Rainpaw stated, but she stopped as she broke into an enormous yawn.

"That's it, Rainpaw," Mossstar announced "you're going straight back to camp and your den. I don't want to see you leave it until dawn. And no patrols or such until sun high."

"Yes, Mossstar," Rainpaw meowed, yawning again

"And I'll accompany you," Mossstar meowed, her voice brimming with laughter "We don't want you to fall asleep in another patch of moss, do we?"

"No, Mossstar," Rainpaw meowed "but I buried a thrush by that tree. Shall I go uncover it?"

"Very well," Mossstar replied "but be snappy about it. I don't have all day."

Rainpaw hurried and uncovered the thrush. She carried it back to Mossstar, and the two cats set a slow pace to the camp.

When they finally arrived, Rainpaw felt truly asleep on her paws. She started to go to the fresh kill pile with her thrush, but Mossstar flicked her tail along Rainpaw's flank to stop her.

"Take that to your den," Mossstar meowed "you need to eat. You will have to be in good shape for a fight."

Rainpaw felt the usual blast of affection when she looked into her mentor's eyes.

"Yes, Mossstar," Rainpaw went to the apprentices den, carrying the thrush as company. She carefully dropped into the hole, and settled into her nest. She chomped down the thrush, and then closed her eyes, trying desperately to sleep.

Rainpaw awoke to a nudge on her shoulder. She looked up to see Flowerpaw.

"Did Mossstar put you to bed early?"

"Yeah," Rainpaw meowed "she said I was asleep on my paws." Flowerpaw purred with amusement. "What time is it?"

"It's sunset right now," Flowerpaw replied

The two cats settled down in their nests. Pretended to sleep, Rainpaw looked around. The apprentices, when Flowerpaw had woken her up, had all been in their nests. Now, Rainpaw was sure the rest were asleep.

Suddenly, Icepaw lifted her head and sniffed the air. She paused for a moment, then stood up and stretched. Rainpaw watched, expecting Icepaw to climb out of the den, but to her surprise, Icepaw started to move her bedding around. Very suddenly, Icepaw stopped. Rainpaw froze, and for a moment, all was still. She could tell that Icepaw was pricking her ears, listening to something. Rainpaw did not dare move. After what seemed like a lifetime, Icepaw pushed her bedding to the side, against Scarpaw, who stirred slightly but did not wake.

After a moment, Icepaw let out a purr of approval, and she ducked down, and . . . disappeared? Shocked, Rainpaw jumped, whispering to Flowerpaw, "Where did she go?" but Flowerpaw was already by Icepaw's nest.

"She went into a tunnel," Flowerpaw mewed quietly

"What?" Rainpaw crept over, and saw a small, sloping tunnel that must have been covered by Icepaw's bedding. Rainpaw sniffed slightly. And she smelled . . . just the faintest hint . . .

"SunClan scent," Flowerpaw murmured

"But . . . why?"

"I don't know," Flowerpaw said quietly. Exchanging a glance, Rainpaw and Flowerpaw led the way down into the tunnel, and the two she-cats padded silently into the darkness.

They padded a little bit down into the tunnel. Rainpaw cast a nervous glance at the ceiling, hoping that it wouldn't collapse. After a few strides, it leveled out, and they padded forward. The SunClan scent grew stronger. They walked for a long time, and Rainpaw thought that they must have crossed the territory by now. Finally, a large, circular room opened. There was a hole directly above, which gave light to the room. Seeing Icepaw in the room, Flowerpaw and Rainpaw quickly backed up further in the tunnel, not wanting to be seen.

Rainpaw wondered what this tunnel was meant for. The SunClan scent was almost overwhelming here. For a moment, Rainpaw wondered if Icepaw was helping the SunClan cats launch an attack on MoonClan. But that couldn't be – Icepaw would never do that. She shifted uncomfortably, and squeezed beside Flowerpaw, who made no attempt to move her away. She stiffened as a shape became visible. She could not identify it until it stepped into the light.

Ashpaw of SunClan!

Purring, Icepaw walked up to Ashpaw, touching noses with him, and mewing a quiet greeting.

"I should have known," Flowerpaw breathed, her eyes flashing dangerously. Rainpaw understood her friend – Icepaw and Ashpaw always talked at Gatherings, and sat with each other the whole time. They couldn't just be friends and meet at Gatherings, they had to meet here, every half moon, too! Rainpaw felt uncomfortable, and tried to step further into the shadows, but Flowerpaw had other ideas, and pushed past Rainpaw, stepping into the clearing.

"What is going on here?" Flowerpaw demanded

Ashpaw and Icepaw froze, leaping apart, pelts bristling

"You followed me!" Icepaw accused

"Yes, we did, and when –" Flowerpaw started, but Ashpaw interrupted her

"Why did you come?" he hissed

"Why did you come here?" Flowerpaw spat back

"We aren't doing any cat harm," Icepaw protested

"Not doing any cat harm?" Flowerpaw raged "you are meeting here against the warrior code, and you are doing yourselves harm. You can never be a true warrior when you meet . . . _him _. . .!"

"You have no business being here," Ashpaw hissed. Flowerpaw sneered at him and began a stinging reply. He growled aggressively as if he were going to attack. Icepaw flicked her tail over his mouth lightly, a frown beginning on his face.

"They are my Clan mates," she murmured "I can't fight them, even for you."

"Come on, Icepaw," Flowerpaw grunted, obviously not hearing Icepaw "We're leaving."

"Yes," Rainpaw agreed quietly, looking from Ashpaw to Icepaw.

"Ashpaw," Icepaw turned to her comrade and licked him gently between the ears "I must go. I will see you at the Gathering."

"Icepaw," Ashpaw glanced at her, horror-stricken "come with me, to SunClan. We can be together there."

"We both know I couldn't," Icepaw meowed quietly "I couldn't stand being out in the open, or being away from my Clan mates. You feel the same way."

"I – I," Ashpaw had no words

"Goodbye, Ashpaw," Icepaw meowed solemnly, and she led the way into the tunnel that led back to her nest. Flowerpaw was close behind. Before she followed, Rainpaw murmured, just loud enough for Ashpaw to hear,

"I'm sorry." Then she followed Flowerpaw, into the darkness.

When the three she-cats reached the den, Rainpaw was startled by a unmistakable cry of distress – "Intrusion! Intrusion!"

The apprentices were all on their paws in an instant. Rainpaw exchanged a glance with Flowerpaw, and they both had the same thought – did Icepaw have anything to do with this?

A fierce yowl sounded in the distance, and the apprentices, blinking sleep from their eyes. Outside, there was a cloud of fighting cats. Upon her entrance into the clearing, a white TreeClan apprentice jumped at Rainpaw, aiming claws at her head. Rainpaw ducked, and the other cat backed up a little as Rainpaw scratched at her flank, but responded quickly by jumping at her. Rainpaw could not avoid it, as she couldn't move with other battles going on. She recieved a nasty scratch on her leg.

Her leg searing with pain, Rainpaw was vaguely impressed. She leaped over the other cat, landing correctly. Then, before her opponent could recover, she jumped right back onto her, landing squarly on her back. She dug her claws into the other cat's shoulders, hard.

The apprentice squealed loudly, shook Rainpaw off, and fled the clearing. Rainpaw looked around herself. Hawkpaw was right beside her, rolling on the ground with another apprentice. She didn't need any help. Flowerpaw was there, too, going head to head with a white she-cat with ginger patches, and a black tom. They looked like they were both warriors, and, although Flowerpaw was fighting with the power of StarClan, she had a scratch above her eye, and on her nose.

Rainpaw jumped on the she-cat with a screech of fury. She landed on her, but was shaken off easily. Before the other she-cat could turn, Flowerpaw flashed out a paw and scratched her squarely on the nose. The tom jumped on Flowerpaw, and the other she-cat and Rainpaw tussled, each getting a scratch every once and a while. A cry came from outside, and the she-cat's eyes widened. She jumped away in the crowd, with the black tom, and Hawkpaw's opponent close behind.

Gasping, Rainpaw sputtered "Which . . . Clan."

"TreeClan and LightningClan," Hawkpaw answered

"Both?" Flowerpaw's voice betrayed the same shock that Rainpaw had

Hawkpaw nodded mutely. "Look!"

Rainpaw spun around to see what Hawkpaw was staring at. Bramblepaw was battling with Kestrelstar. Bramblepaw was badly injured, and Rainpaw wasn't sure how long the apprentice would hold up. With a howl of fury, Rainpaw jumped at Kestrelstar, but he must have been expecting her, because he leapt nimbly out of the way, nearly crushing Flowerpaw, who had come to help. Flowerpaw let out a cry of pain, and Hawkpaw stood over her.

Bramblepaw and Rainpaw battled Kestrelstar for a long moment. They succeeded in giving him a few scratches, but they were getting several themselves. Then, suddenly, they heard a cry. Most of the fighting stopped, surprised, for the cry was of deep pain and rage – something from another world.

"Swiftclaw!" it howled. Rainpaw recognized the voice as Flowerpaw's. Her friend was standing – one paw laid gingerly off the ground – beside Swiftclaw's unmoving body, glaring at Skystar.


	7. Chapter 6

"We've lost," Mossstar meowed sadly, but firm "We're going. I don't know where, but we are going. Rainpaw (and any other apprentices) will help you carry your supplies." Mossstar and Rainpaw had just entered her den, solemn and sad.

Mousesky felt a sinking feeling come from deep inside her, but all she did was dip her head at her leader as Mossstar left the clearing.

"Fuzzypaw," Mousesky mewed briskly "you remember the juniper berries, right?

"Yes, Mousesky," Fuzzypaw replied "for stomach aches?"

"Right," Mousesky replied briskly "Grab that, will you?" Fuzzypaw bolted to get it. "Rainpaw, bury this." Mousesky pushed some watermint towards Rainpaw

"Why?" Rainpaw asked

"Watermint is also good from stomach aches," Mousesky explained quickly "we have better herbs to save right now."

Rainpaw nodded and hurried to obey Mousesky's orders. Fuzzypaw was back the next heartbeat.

"Bury that," Mousesky ordered. Fuzzypaw joined Rainpaw. Mousesky grabbed the yarrow ointment she had mixed the previous night

"Here, Rainpaw," she meowed, handing the leaves that surrounded the ointment over "You'll carry this. Fuzzypaw, you can go get some more apprentices."

Fuzzypaw hurried off, and Mousesky went back into her den. After sniffing around for a minute, she grabbed the cobwebs and poppy seeds. When she was back in the little clearing, she found Fuzzypaw, Rainpaw, Flowerpaw, and Icepaw hovering around awkwardly.

"Flowerpaw, what's wrong with that leg?" Mousesky asked

"Oh, this?" Flowerpaw lifted it slightly, wincing. "It's not too bad. Kestrelstar landed on it."

Mousesky winced in sympathy. "Will you be fine for a while? We have to leave soon, and I'm pretty busy here."

"I'll be fine," Flowerpaw reassured her. Mousesky eyed the paw suspiciously, but turned to Icepaw.

"Icepaw, Flowerpaw," Mousesky meowed through the poppy seeds and cobwebs "You take these." She watched as Icepaw picked up the poppy seeds in her mouth, and Flowerpaw copy her with the cobwebs "Rainpaw, Flowerpaw, and Icepaw thank you for the assistance. You'd best go back to your mentors now."

The three she-cats picked up their herbs, and padded toward the Longrock. Mousesky turned to Fuzzypaw.

"Go into the den," Mousesky commanded "grab the soaked moss – not with your teeth. Then bury it."

Fuzzypaw hurried to obey the command. When she came back, Mousesky commanded her, "Go and see what's going on." Once Fuzzypaw was gone, Mousesky went into her den, grabbing the marigold, yarrow, and borage. Once she was out again, she buried the borage.

By the time she returned, Fuzzypaw was back.

"What's happening?" Mousesky asked anxiously

"Swiftclaw is dead," Fuzzypaw meowed mournfully "killed by a warrior blow. I checked."

"There is no time to mourn him now," Mousesky meowed sadly but firmly "what else is there?"

"Mossstar is in her den talking with Kestrelstar and Skystar," Fuzzypaw meowed "the warriors say that it doesn't look good."

"Oh, StarClan!" Mousesky cried "what else could go on?"

"Wait, there's more," Fuzzypaw meowed unhapily "TreeClan is patrolling our territory to decide how to split it up between LightningClan and themselves. LightningClan is everywhere in the camp, except here. Dawntalon and the apprentices wouldn't let them in. There are two warriors, Goldenfrost and Snownose, are guarding the entrance. They won't let anyone in or out without questioning."

"Is there anything else . . . ?" Mousesky asked, not able to say the word 'dead.'

"Not as I know of," Fuzzypaw replied, shifting from foot to foot nervously

As if in response, Thornpaw stumbled into the clearing. Goldenfrost's head poked into the clearing, and she bared her teeth. Thornpaw stared furiously back at her until she disappeared.

"I don't know if I can live with this," Thornpaw commented as he padded forward "I hope Mossstar will come to her senses and get us out of here."

"Isn't that what she is planning to do?" asked Mousesky curiously

"That isn't what those guards were saying," Thornpaw commented, flicking his tail in their direction "It's terrible out there. They keep threatening people, and Leopardnose just got in a fight with a tom – Brightclaw doesn't like it. She wants me to stay here with you. If it's okay, that is."

"Of course, Thornpaw," Mousesky replied "you and Fuzzypaw can go out into the clearing and get the worst injured cats to me. Oh, and Swiftclaw." The apprentices dipped their heads, ready to obey her orders. When Mousesky poked her head into the clearing, she was shocked. The apprentices' descriptions hadn't prepared her fo this sight. MoonClan warriors – her warriors – were in a big circle in the middle of the clearing with LightningClan warriors on all sides of them. Shaking her head, she turned to the guards.

"The apprentices can come back and forth," she informed them, and then turned away, not waiting for an answer.

When she was alone, questions came swirling into her mind. Why were they being kept here? When would they leave? Would they leave? Whas this was the end of MoonClan? As she was searching for an answer to her questions, the branches behind her rustled. Mousesky turned, expecting to see one of the apprentices, but it was Rainface. Mousesky blinked in surprise.

"Mousesky!" Rainface hurried toward Mousesky "Oh, thank StarClan! I thought you were dead, with so many wounded cats out in the clearing."

"I'm fine," Mousesky pushed herself against her friend "what are you doing here?"

"I was bringing you some marigold," Rainface answered. She opened her mouth to say more, but the branches rustled again. Fuzzypaw emerged from the branches, with Thronpaw right behind her. They were carrying Swiftclaw, Bramblepaw close behind them, limping awkwardly. Rainface let out a small gasp.

"Rainface, this is Thornpaw," Mousesky meowed quietly "Bramblepaw, and this is Fuzzypaw, my apprentice."

There was a quick flash of joy in Rainface's eyes. Mousesky could see the she was happy for her. "Thornpaw," Mousesky ordered "go and tell Mossstar that we have a visitor. Ask her to come here."

Thornpaw hurried off with a dip of his head. Mousesky looked over, and saw that Rainface was making a temporary nest for Bramblepaw. Swiftclaw's body was still in the middle of the medicine cat clearing. Mousesky dragged him into her own den.

Mousesky bounded over quickly to Fuzzypaw. "Was he the worst wounded?" she asked

"No," Fuzzypaw answered "the warriors want the youngest helped first."

"Okay," Mousesky meowed "Come on, we'll go check the elders and Bluemask. Rainface, can you manage here?" Rainface nodded without looking up

They emerged into the clearing. Mousesky tried to ignore the stares that she could feel stinging her pelt. She hurried into the middle of the circle, where the elders and Bluemask were laying. The elders looked fine, but Bluemask was wheezing slightly.

"We'll bring them all to my den," Mousesky whispered into Fuzzypaw's ear "they are shocked, and some poppy seeds will do them no bad." Fuzzypaw nodded, and she nudged Tigerpelt up to his paws.

"You'll be in a nice, warm nest soon," Fuzzypaw reassured him, motioning to Redface to get up too.

"What about me?" a rouge meow asked. It was Runningtail.

"You? Come. You, too, Bluemask," Mousesky meowed

"Me?" Bluemask meowed, obviously shocked

"Yes, you," Mousesky meowed "you can expect your kitting any day now."

The two cats obediently got to their paws, and padded, heads down, to the medicine den. Mousesky looked around. Maybe she should grab the rest of the apprentices. Hawkpaw had a nasty gash on her shoulder. Mousesky motioned with her tail that she wanted the apprentices. They jumped up immediately. Mousesky led them into her den.

Rainface looked up in surprise. "Are they all fit?" she asked

"Fit enough," Mousesky replied "once we treat their wounds, anyway. "Thornpaw, Fuzzypaw, and Flowerpaw, could you please make some nests for Bluemask and the elders?"

The apprentices set to work. "Now, the rest of you," Mousesky meowed "sit down, and Rainface and I will see to your wounds."

Mousesky went to Hawkpaw first. She pressed some cobweb on it, and then chewed up a little bit of marigold.

"You're good," she meowed "give it a few good licks." While Hawkpaw obeyed, Mousesky watched briefly as Rainface helped Icepaw with a scratch above her eye. Then she moved on to Rainpaw, who had a scratch on her leg.

Mousesky and Rainface worked until the apprentices had been treated. Fuzzypaw had given each of the elders and Bluemask a few poppy seeds, and now they were sleeping peacefully.

"What are we low on?" Mousesky whispered into Fuzzypaw's ear

"Poppy seeds," Fuzzypaw answered promptly "and yarrow ointment."

"We'll need more of those," Mousesky pointed out quietly "later, you can lead a patrol of apprentices to fetch more poppy seeds and yarrow."

"Really?" Fuzzypaw asked

"Really," Mousesky confirmed "you're a great apprentice. You can handle tasks like this. I don't want you, or anyone else to leave the camp alone."

Fuzzypaw purred, and they stood there for a moment, forgetting what was outside the clearing for a moment, content to stand together as mentor and apprentice.


	8. Chapter 7

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey and that are in MoonClan gather underneath the Longrock for a Clan meeting!" Mossstar's voice was loud, and the apprentices hurried out. Rainpaw stopped as she noticed that Rainface and Mousesky had stopped. She pricked her ears.

"I shouldn't attend," Rainface meowed

"Sure you should," Mousesky reassured "Mossstar just meant that LightningClan and TreeClan are not welcome, nor should they be." Mousesky snorted. Rainface nodded slowly, and Mousesky led the way to Longrock. Rainpaw scrambled after them, and sat down beside Icepaw.

"Cats of MoonClan," Mossstar yowled "we have a guest that is not our enemy. MoonClan welcomes Rainface of CloudClan." A yowl went up from the assembled cats. Rainpaw looked over at Rainface, but saw that Rainface's expression had not changed.

"We will leave soon," Mossstar called "as soon as we are all fit." Pure silence was in the air. The MoonClan cats had been expecting that they would be staying – that Mossstar would have made a stunning argument and that TreeClan and LightningClan would leave. A snort came from a TreeClan warrior nearby.

"You will be gone by the next time that sun rises," Kestrelstar called, jumping up onto Longrock, and pushing Mossstar off "or you will not see the next day."

Rainpaw could only stare at the TreeClan leader. He had pushed her leader off her place of honor as if she were a piece of dirt. Many MoonClan warriors snarled at the enemy warriors around them. Feeling a prick of disgust, Rainpaw growled her displeasure. Then suddenly, all was black. Rainpaw gazed up at where the sun should be, near the top- it was sun high. But there was no sun. Was she going blind?

"You see?" Kestrelstar called from the darkness "StarClan has sent us a cloud to cover the moon. You are to leave these grounds without a fight." So everyone else saw it too. She was not going blind.

When she looked back down, she caught a dark glimpse of Rainface. She was pushing herself closer to Mousesky, looking horrified. Rainpaw looked back up, expecting to see the cloud again, but instead she saw blood. A spot of blood. She looked back at Rainface, sharing her terror. Then light was restored into the clearing.

"In fact," Skystar meowed wickedly "you will leave now." The LightningClan and TreeClan cats lunged forward as one, and drove the defeated MoonClan out of the camp, and into the forest. Then, they charged forward, driving the cats away from their territory, and away from everything they knew.

"What about my supplies?" Rainpaw heard Mousesky meow to a warrior, and she got a snarl in reply

Eventually, the LightningClan and TreeClan warriors stopped, and disappeared in the forest. Rainpaw knew why – they had crossed the scent markers ages ago. Rainpaw looked around for her mentor, wanting to take courage in her wisdom. Rainpaw felt discouraged gazing over her Clan mates, but a heartbeat later, she felt fear creep into her. Finnaly, she could not hold it in any longer.

"Mossstar?" Rainpaw meowed "Mossstar? Where's Mossstar?" The whole clan went into a panic. Where was Mossstar?

"Is she all right?"

"Has anyone seen her?"

"Is she injured?"

"Did she fall behind?"

"Is she dead?"

"What'd you say?"

"She's dead?"

"MOSSSTAR'S DEAD?"

"MOSSSTAR'S DEAD!"

"Kestrelstar and Skystar took her," snarled Wildmask

"What do we do now?" asked a panicking Bluemask

"I'll tell you want we are going to do!" Mousesky called over the noise. The Clan fell silent immediately, recognizing the medicine cat as the temporary leader. "We are not going to panic. That is the worst thing we can do. We need a plan. And we will leave that in the paws of Wildmask. She is our deputy."

All the cats turned to Wildmask. Wildmask meowed "We need shelter. Does any cat have an idea?" For a moment, there was no answer until Rainface stepped forward hesitatntly

"Come with me," she meowed "Come to CloudClan. We will help you."

Wildmask dipped her head in assent "Thank you for that generous offer. But first, I will go find Mossstar." Not a sound came from the crowd. Rainpaw knew that they were feeling conflicted – they wanted their clan leader back, but didn't want Wildmask to go.

"I will leave Mousesky in charge," Wildmask announced, and then, after a moment of looking at them, she plunged back into the bushes.

For a moment, the Clan was silent with shock. It had all gone too quickly for them to comprehend. After a moment, Rainpaw decided that they shouldn't be laying here, exposed to any fox that happened to be coming along. When was Mousesky going to take charge? When she stole a gaze at her, she saw that Mousesky had froze.

"Rainface," Mousesky mewed shakily "lead the way."

The Clan followed Rainface without complaint. Slowly, they reached the CloudClan scent markers. Rainface stopped, and waved her tail as a signal for MoonClan to stay, and then she plunged into the undergrowth. A few moments later, she returned, stopping at the scent markers. Close behind her was a patrol. It consisted of Clawlegs, Rocktalon, Mousepaw, and Swiftpaw.

"Rainface!" the outraged call was Clawlegs' "what is this?"

"Something that Sandstar will be concerned with," Rainface answered, meeting Clawlegs' furious gaze evenly without concern.

"Let's bring them to the camp, then," Rocktalon meowed. His gaze was not angry, but curious

"Clawlegs," Rainface meowed calmly "go and tell Sandstar that MoonClan are here. Clawlegs gave her a stare. Rainpaw guessed that he did not like being told what to do.

"MoonClan will send a cat, too," Mousesky meowed "Dawntalon, go will Clawlegs." Dawntalon obeyed without a word, and the two cats hurtled into the bushes. Rainface stood beside Mousesky, and Swiftpaw and Mousepaw joined the MoonClan apprentices. Rocktalon led the way into the bushes, and the tired MoonClan followed him numbly.


	9. Chapter 8

Slowly, they reached the heart of CloudClan territory. Mousesky decided that she didn't like the wet marshes that made up a large portion of the Clan's territory. When they finally reached the CloudClan camp, CloudClan was gathered on either side of the camp, leaving a long, clear path that ended at a large hollow tree. It was as if they were waiting for the MoonClan cats.

"You go see Sandstar," Rainface meowed, flicking her tail toward the hollow tree. Mousesky hesitated, looking around at her clanmates. Most seemed to be in a state of shock, the ones who still had their senses looking around hostily at the CloudClan cats. Mousesky feared a fight.

"It's okay," Rainface encouraged her "I'll watch them." Mousesky nodded thankfully, and headed toward the hollow tree. As she pushed herself inside, she saw the lean shape of Dawntalon, and the slightly larger one of Sandstar.

"Clawmask headed toward our old scent markers before we could stop her." Dawntalon was finishing

"And then your warriors took us to your Clan," Mousesky added quietly, stepping into the tree

"Mousesky," Sandstar greeted the MoonClan medicine cat, nodding slightly. "I hear that you have the support of your Clanmates."

"True," Mousesky agreed quietly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be in charge of the Clan, but in the current situation, she was the obvious leader. Still, she didn't know much about being a warrior, and she made a mental note to put some cat in charge as a temporary leader.

Sandstar dipped her head in agreement to her previous statement "You are a fine choice. You will do well, I am sure."

"Thank you," Mousesky said quietly. Then, louder, she said, "We are homeless, hungry, and cold. We are at your mercy. I offer you the only gift I can give you. Friendship. Will you offer my clan shelter?"

Sandstar hesitated, and Mousesky knew what accepting the gift of friendship would cost Sandstar. She would be throwing her Clan into war. But she must have realized that war was inevitable anyway, because she nodded. "Yes, for now at least. We will help you until you have your own territory."

Mousesky was temporarily startled. She had been assuming that they would return to their old territory, but now she realized that that might not be possible. It saddened her. "Thank you, Sandstar." Said Mosuesky sadly, quietly. The two she-cats exchanged a solemn glance – showing each other their fears and resolve. The Mousesky dipped her head, and exited the hollow tree with a quiet, "Come, Dawntalon."

Dawntalon followed obediently, and the two cats padded off into the clearing. The CloudClan cats were huddled in groups around the camp, sharing tongues. Several eyes looked to Dawntalon and Mousesky, but the two cats didn't offer anything. The clearing was cleared of MoonClan cats, and Mousesky assumed that Rainface had taken them to the CloudClan medicine cat den. Reconizing the place from her friend's description, Mousesky padded through the bushes at the far side of the clearing.

"What did Sandstar say?" Rainface demanded the instant Mousesky was in.

All eyes were on her. Mousesky realized that this must be how Mossstar feels all the time. She shuddered, not liking the extra attention and taking a calming breath. "Sandstar says that we could stay." There was a general sigh of relief, and the cats, who had been standing in agitation, sat down immedietly. The elders and kits practically collapsed from exhaustion.

"Good," Rainface meowed "for now, you will all stay in my den. Once Mousesky and I think you're fit, you may ask Sandstar where else you might stay. For now, Leopardpaw, go and fetch moss – as much as you can carry."

"MoonClan's apprentices will help," Mousesky meowed quickly. She didn't want to send the apprentices out, but most were not unfit for the job. Plus, she wanted to show CloudClan that MoonClan was still strong. "except for you, Bramblepaw." She eyed his wounds – especially that leg wound warily.

"But-" Bramblepaw protested, obviously wanting to explore the strange territory

"That was an order, Bramblepaw," Mousesky growled. Bramblepaw jumped, not expecting such a tone from his medicine cat. For a moment, he held her gaze. Mousesky thought she saw a bit of fear there, and respect. Then he dipped his head regretfully.

"Go on now." Rainface flicked her tail at the apprentices, and Leopardpaw led the MoonClan apprentices out into the territory. Before they could have possibly have gotten out of the camp, Sandstar's voice howled, "Cats of CloudClan and MoonClan, gather underneath the Highledge for a meeting." The cats jumped, but filed orderly out of the medicine den, out into the clearing. When Mousesky, who was last arrived, Sandstar flicked her tail for Mousesky to join her on the Highledge. Mousesky was not surprised, and she jumped up immediately.

"Cats of CloudClan and MoonClan," Sandstar meowed "we gather here today to discuss what we are to do. Now, CloudClan will be sheltering MoonClan until they can get their own territory, as they were driven out of the forest, which is against the warrior code."

Yowls supporting their leader sounded from below, but many of the CloudClan cats were murmuring uneasily amongst each other. Why should they help MoonClan? Mousesky felt guilty. She went on to noticed that the two clans were sitting apart – an invisible line separated the two clans.

"MoonClan thanks CloudClan," Mousesky nodded to Sandstar – they were now equals now – there was no need for formality. "but we will not intrude on you much longer – we will be getting our own territory again soon enough." Mousesky was careful to make it sound as though they were getting their old territory back – even though she didn't think that it was possible.

"I agree with Mousesky on this matter," Sandstar meowed "but, MoonClan, you must realize that it will not be solved right away. It will have to be thought carefully through."

"But I cannot do this alone," Mousesky meowed loudly, looking on her Clanmates as well as CloudClan's wanting – needing them to understand her. "I do not know much about being a warrior. I need a cat to act as a deputy for the time being." She paused for a moment, and then made a spit-second decision. "Sandeyes will act as deputy of MoonClan."

A yowl of approval came up from the cats below. Not just from MoonClan, but CloudClan also. Sandeyes was popular with the other Clans. Mousesky supposed it was because of his vivid storytelling. After the yowling was over, Sandstar dismissed the cats, and they split into groups, but the whole of MoonClan, except the apprentices went to the medicine den.

Mousesky and Sandstar sat there for a moment, looking down at the cats. "What you said back there," said Sandstar "that was . . . a good choice. I wondered if you would do that."

"Thank you," Mousesky mewed softly. Then louder, she admitted, "I'm not much up to this sort of thing."

Sandstar purred amusement. "I completely understand." Together, they bounced off the Highledge

"Would you like to speak some more?" Sandstar asked. Mousesky knew she wanted to know more about what had happened in the day.

"I think that it would be best if you discussed with Sandeyes," Mousesky meowed "I am a medicine cat. I can serve my clan as a leader for the time being, but I mustn't forget who I truly am. There are injured cats now, and my place is with them." Sandstar dipped her head, accepting that, but Mousesky caught a glimmer of something in Sandstar's eyes. Was that . . . respect? Mousesky fixed her eyes on Sandstar's.

"Do you want me to fetch him?"Mousesky asked

"No," Sandstar shook her head "not now. Are any of your cats fit to go on patrol?"

"Perhaps," Mousesky meowed slowly, still not wanting to show weakness. "The warriors will have to be checked first. Perhaps I shall send the fit ones out?"

"I will send out patrols at sunhigh," Sandstar informed her. She had obviously realized that they were not fit in any way, but she was not mean, just kind. Then, Sandstar padded away, towards the fresh kill pile. Seeing fresh kill made Mousesky feel hungry and tired, but she did not say a thing. Her Clan had to hunt to earn the right to eat. Some of the cats, she knew, would have to eat, but she would wait. She just padded to the medicine den, where Rainface was giving orders to the most able warriors.

"Scratcheyes, you and Tanglefoot go and get some fresh kill. Take most of it, in fact. Sandstar will have hunting patrols out soon."

"How are they?" Mousesky murmured into Rainface's ear

"Better, I think they are relaxing now," Rainface reported

"Sandstar was wondering if they were fit enough for a patrol," Mousesky meowed "Are any fit?"

Rainface hesitated, looking around at the cats. "Dawntalon alone will be fine. All the same, I'd better treat his wound. The apprentices will be back any minute now – will you help them set up nests? There is a plentiful store of bracken just north of the den. And a small moss supply at the far side of this clearing."

Rainface trotted into her den, and Mousesky headed off to the edge of the clearing to look at the moss and bracken that Rainface had mentioned. There was enough moss to make about five beds, and there was enough bracken for the whole clan. Mousesky grabbed the moss and bracken in her teeth. As she did, she looked around. There was a bramble tree above them that may make a good spot for the elders. There was a smaller tree next to it. Bluemask could sleep there.

Mousesky set up three nests for the elders, and then another on for Bluemask. There was still enough moss for another nest, and room next to Bluemask's nest. She decided that it might be best if Bramblepaw was treated like a kit for a few days. She made the nest, and then motioned to the cats with her tail, and they padded over immediately. Bramblepaw was the first to arrive.

"What is it, Mousesky?" he asked. Mousesky noticed that he was still energetic, but he was not using his leg, and his eyes were dropping.

"Take it easy, Bramblepaw," Mousesky warned him "You don't want to open up your wound again. You will sleep here." She gestered with her tail at the bed she had made.

"Why?" Bramblepaw demanded, his eyes hardening slightly. "Why can't I sleep with the other apprentices?"

"They don't have to stay in the medicine den. They will leave soon."

"And I can't?" he demanded. Mousesky inclined her head slightly "Why not?"

"Well first of all," she meowed calmly "you might reopen that leg wound. That is the worst thing that you could do."

"I won't," Bramblepaw promised eagerly

"Easier said than done, youngster," That was Redmask, having just come over "I once had a leg wound, and I too refused to stay in the medicine den. It reopened several times and got infected. I was forced to stay in the medicine den for a moon. Yes, that's right. A moon. Now, to this day, I limp as a sign of my foolishness." Mousesky dipped her head in graditude to Redmask, and showed everyone into their nests. After pausing a moment to make sure that Bramblepaw laid down, she padded over to Rainface.

"I made beds out of the moss you had over there," Mousesky meowed, flicking her tail at the nests "The elders, Bluemask, and Bramblepaw are sheltering there."

Rainface looked up from where she was treating Dawntalon with a worried look. "Will he stay there?" she meowed

"I think so," Mousesky purred slightly "Redmask convinced him with a story."

"She's good with younger cats," Rainface remarked, turning back to Dawntalon with a skeptical look on her face "Okay, Dawntalon, you can go and join a patrol now. Take it easy, though."

"Thanks, Rainface," Dawntalon meowed

As Dawntalon padded away, Mousesky noticed the apprentices were on their way back to the den. Mousesky noticed the glances that Icepaw and Thornpaw were giving Dawntalon. After a few heartbeats, Mousesky understood. Dawntalon, Icepaw, and Thornpaw were brothers and sister, and the fact that Dawntalon had been made a warrior so long ago and that they were still apprentices must be hurtful for them. In the excitement of preparing for an attack, they had overlooked this. Mousesky made a mental note to talk to Scratcheyes and Brightclaw, who were mentors to Icepaw and Thornpaw, about a warrior ceremony.

"Hello, Mousesky," That was Flowerpaw, in an unusual good mood "Where do we put this?"

"We need to make some nests for the warriors," Mousesky told her, looking at the scattered warriors lying on the ground "and then some for you, too."

"We could make the warriors den over there," meowed Scarpaw, flicking her tail at a bush.

"Good idea," Mousesky nodded her head in approval, touching Scarpaw's shoulder with her tail. "Fuzzypaw, you Thornpaw, and Icepaw can go and pick out the weakest warriors. They are the ones that will need their nests first." The apprentices scrambled off at once, and Mousesky turned to the rest of the apprentices.

"Hawkpaw, do you see where the elders are sleeping?" Mousesky meowed, and Hawkpaw nodded slowly. "There is some bracken by that nest. Could you go and get it?" Hawpaw hurried away, her tail stuck up straight, returning quickly with the bracken in her mouth.

"This it?" she asked, her words slightly muffled

"Yes, good work," Mousesky meowed "now, everyone make nests for the warriors. When you're done, come to either Rainface or me. We will treat your wounds." She was eying the scratches on the apprentices, and felt a surge of pride for the apprentices. "After that, you must sleep." Without waiting for an answer, Mousesky turned and padded away to Sandeyes, who was being inspected by Fuzzypaw.

"Oh, Sandeyes," Fuzzypaw sounded anxious "Mousesky had better attend to you – especially that tail wound. I don't think it's serious, but I don't want to risk treating it." She shared a glance with Mousesky, and left Sandeyes padded to Scratcheyes.

"You sure do have one keen apprentice," Sandeyes remarked as Mousesky settled down beside him

"She is always willing to learn," Mousesky agreed "but, Sandeyes, I have a request to make of you."

"What is it?" Sandeyes was eager

"The apprentices don't have to stay in the medicine den," Mousesky explained "There is hardly enough room for all of us. Perhaps they should stay with the CloudClan apprentices?" It was risky, suggesting this. But Mousesky wanted the Clans to get to know each other, to grow easier with one another.

"I'll go and talk to Sandstar now, if you'd like," Sandeyes offered

"Thanks, Sandeyes," Mousesky meowed "but I'd like to check your wounds first." Fuzzypaw may be a keen apprentice, but Mousesky could see that Saneyes required her attention.

Mousesky began to poke around at Sandeyes' wounds. There was a nasty one on his tail, with dried blood all around it. Mousesky gave it a few rapid licks to clean it, and it started bleeding again. She got up and went over to where Rainface was checking Bramblepaw.

"Can I have some of this?" she asked

"Sure," Rainface meowed "It's the last of it. I'll be sending Leopardpaw out for more later."

"Fuzzypaw will join him," Mousesky meowed, taking some cobweb and marigold. She padded back over to Sandeyes, pressed the cobweb and marigold onto it, and backed away. It had stopped bleeding, and looked like it would hold. "You're good, Sandeyes," she meowed

Sandeyes gave a stretch "I'll go and talk to Sandstar now," he meowed, and he padded away.

Mousesky turned and looked around. Fuzzypaw and the rest of the apprentices were lined up in front of Rainface, and Rainface was inspecting their wounds. The warriors that were the weakest were already in their beds, lying down, groaning. She padded over to the one that looked the worst – Rockface.

"Mousesky?" Rockface's voice was distant, and Mousesky felt a stab of worry. What if Rockface didn't make it?

"Yes, I'm here," Mousesky meowed with reassurance that she didn't feel "Where does it hurt the worst?"

Rockface rolled over to reveal a long scratch down his side. Mousesky was shocked. How had he gotten such a bad scratch? Rockface noticed her startled silence, and he let out a soft, horse purr.

"That Kestrelstar – he has killer claws, don't you think?"

"Indeed," Mousesky tried to hide her surprise. She examined the wound, licked it, and was relieved that it did not start to bleed. "Did it bleed much?"

"Tons," Rockface meowed "I could hardly manage that last dash back. I leaned on Tanglelegs."

"I see," Mousesky meowed slowly, pressed some marigold onto it, and stepped back, admiring her work. She knew that he might not ever be able to recover from this wound, so he lied for him. "You're good."

"Thanks, Mousesky," Rockface meowed


	10. Chapter 9

"All right, Rainpaw," Rainface meowed "you're good. Now, all of you can go and get some fresh-kill from the pile. Just start a pile of our own in here. In fact, go ahead and take the whole pile." Rainpaw and the rest of the apprentices scampered off to the central clearing. The CloudClan camp's fresh kill pile was sheltered by a tree. The apprentices were surprised to see it so high. Even the MoonClan fresh kill pile was not so big.

"The whole thing?" Flowerpaw murmured uneasily "Well, if she says so." Flowerpaw bent down and picked up a few frogs, and padded toward the medicine den. Rainpaw copied her, and came back for a second load. As she did, she noticed Sandeyes padding out of a fallen hollow tree that Rainpaw had found out was Sandstar's den. Sandeyes saw her, and flicked his tail to summon her.

"Yes, Sandeyes?" Rainpaw meowed

"You, and the rest of the apprentices, excluding Bramblepaw, will go to the apprentice's den tonight," Sandeyes informed her

"The CloudClan apprentice den?" Rainpaw exclaimed, taken off guard. She hadn't expected this, and wasn't sure if she trusted the CloudClan cats yet.

"Why, of course," Sandeyes meowed as if this were perfectly normal.

"Yes, Sandeyes," Rainpaw answered, heading off to tell the others.

Of course, the other apprentices were shocked and anxious – uneasy that they might not be welcomed. Sandstar sent them off, with Mousesky's agreement, to hunt. She also sent Wildpaw and Swiftpaw to guide them. When Wildpaw and Swiftpaw led them out of the camp, to Rainpaw's relief and despair, they were moving swiftly away from the MoonClan borders. When they reached a clearing that was not quite so marshy, they stopped.

"This is the Training Hollow," Swiftpaw announced

"You will train alongside us here," Wildpaw added "and now, here we will split into two groups. Swiftpaw, you can chose your cats first."

Swiftpaw nodded to show his gratitude, and picked out Thornpaw, Hawkpaw, and Icepaw. That left Rainpaw, Scarpaw, and Flowerpaw for Wildpaw's hunting team. With a flick of his tail as a signal, Swiftpaw led his patrol back toward the camp.

"They," Wildpaw flicked his tail at Swiftpaw's general direction "will learn to hunt in marsh. We, however, are going to hunt in the forest. We will be near the scent markers, and you cannot be seen by the other clans." The other apprentices nodded their understanding. "Okay. Good. Follow me."

The three MoonClan cats let out long throaty purrs of relief when they were in the cover of the trees again. Rainpaw realized how much she had missed their comforting cover.

When the patrol returned, it was nearly sun down. Rainpaw was happy with the patrol. She had caught a mouse, and fledgling, and a vole. The other patrol had returned only a moment before, and the fresh-kill pile was huge. Sandeyes padded over to them.

"You can take that to Mousesky and Rainface," he meowed "they need more. You, too, Wildpaw."

The apprentices dipped their heads, and headed off to the medicine den. When they arrived, Rainpaw saw Fuzzypaw pacing, and padded over quickly, dropping the fresh-kill. "What is it?"

"Oh, Rainpaw, it's just you," Fuzzypaw sat down beside Rainpaw. Rainpaw licked her ears slightly, offering comfort.

"What is it?"

"Bluemask just had her kits," Fuzzypaw's meow was worried

"Are they okay?" Rainpaw asked anxiously

"Yes, and now Loudmask is giving birth to her kits." Fuzzypaw's mew was loud and near a howl.

"And you're worried," Rainpaw meowed, understanding.

"Well, yes," her voice raised slightly "and Mousesky won't let me in!" After a slight pause, Rainpaw licked Fuzzypaw's face reassuringly. "Have you eaten recently?"

"No," Fuzzypaw meowed, a bit quieter.

"Then eat," Rainpaw insisted "I'll get Icepaw and Flowerpaw to join us." Rainpaw padded away before Fuzzypaw could refuse, leaving the fresh kill there. She padded up to Flowerpaw and Icepaw. "You guys want to join Fuzzypaw and me?"

"Sure," they replied, picked the fresh-kill they were eating, and padded over to where Fuzzypaw had polished off the fledgling and was starting on the mouse. Rainpaw settled down beside Fuzzypaw, grabing the vole.

"So, how did Bluemask's kitting go?"Rainpaw asked curiously

Fuzzypaw allowed herself a purr of satisfaction. "She has five healthy kits. One girl." The other apprentices purred along with her.

"And Icetail," Fuzzypaw meowed between purrs "has two healthy kits, both boys."

"That's great," Flowerpaw meowed

"Absolutly!" Rainpaw agreed

"Funny their kitting and Loudmask's happened on the same day." Icepaw commented

"Yes, odd," Rainpaw agreed


	11. Chapter 10

Mousesky looked up at the stars, at the moon. It was the half moon, and Rainface and Leopardpaw had gone to the Moon Stream to share tongues with StarClan and the other medicine cats. Mousesky and Fuzzypaw couldn't have gone, as they had supposedly been driven out. Loudmask had just finished her kitting, and Mousesky was alone to help. She would not let Fuzzypaw in, because her apprentice was so early in her apprenticeship. She did not want to frighten her apprentice.

"Here, lick," Mousesky commanded Spottednose, who bent obediently down, and began to warm up the weakest kit. "Loudmask," Mousesky meowed in a softer tone "eat these."

She pushed the borage leaves at Loudmask, and turned back to Spottednose, who was still licking the kits.

"I'll leave you now," she meowed quietly "keep that kit warm, make sure she eats those leaves, and that she suckles them." Spottednose twitched his ears to show that he'd heard, and Mousesky padded out of the bush that she had been in. Fuzzypaw was at her side the next heartbeat.

"Is she okay? Are the kits okay? Did they survive?" Fuzzypaw's questions came out in a flurry, and Mousesky could see the tension in her muscles, her eyes sharp, and tail straight up.

"Everyone's fine," Mousesky reassured her

"What was that?" Mousesky heard a voice behind her, and she recognized it as Sandeyes's.

"I said that everyone's fine," Mousesky meowed, turning to greet him "Loudmask has four healthy kits – three she-cats, and one tom." Fuzzypaw had already been purring heavily, and Mousesky, too, and Sandeyes joined in.

"I've just spoken to Sandstar," Sandeyes managed "we've agreed that the apprentices, Dawntalon, the elders, and the queens will go into the CloudClan dens tomorrow. The apprentices have already moved in."

"Glad to hear it," Mousesky meowed in return, still purring.

"Mousesky!" Mousesky heard Rainface's meow from the entrance "What's happened here?" Mousesky purred as she pressed her pelt against her friend's blue-gray one.

"Loudmask had her kitting," she explained

"And I suppose it went well," Rainface purred

"Yes. 3 she-cats, and a tom," Mousesky explained "Fuzzypaw, how are Bluemask and Icetail?"

"Oh, they're fine, Mousesky," Fuzzypaw purred "Bluemask has named her kits: Shortkit, Hallowkit, Dapplekit, Cloverkit, and Smudgekit. Icetail has named her's too, Rabbitkit, Snakekit and Shrewkit." The cats sat there, purring loudly, watching the sun come up. Then, Rainface proposed a herb collecting mission.

"Do you want me to come too?" Leopardpaw meowed

"No, you and Fuzzypaw stay here and look after things," Rainface meowed, and, flicking her tail at Mousesky, bounded out of the clearing. Mousesky meowed a quick good bye, and followed. The two friends padded out of the camp, watching the rising sun. They headed south, towards the Moon Stream. They padded together, enjoying silence, until the sun was fully risen. By now, they had reached the forest and were near the scent markers. Rainface stopped, and Mousesky sat down with her.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Rainface asked absently

"Before Loudmask had her kitting, I got a few hours of sleep," Mousesky explained

"I'm sorry," Rainface meowed "I'm keeping you up."

"No, that's all right," Mousesky replied "I wouldn't have been able to sleep, anyway."

Rainface pricked her ears and sniffed. Mousesky copied her. There was the scent of rabbit on the air, and a few moments later, Mousesky saw it, nibbling at some nuts by a tree trunk. Rainface dropped into a hunting crouch, and crept forward, towards the rabbit. Mousesky could see that she did not hunt much in the forest – she was placing her paws to firmly on the ground. The rabbit heard her, and bounded into the bushes. Rainface hurried after it fruitlessly, trying to catch up. Mousesky lost sight of her. When she returned, she was empty-pawed.

"That's okay," Mousesky meowed reassuringly "do you have a stream near here?"

"Right over here." And with that, Rainface bounded into the trees, going southwest, toward the border. When she stopped, Mousesky was right behind her, she had her nose pointed to a small river. Mousesky let out a little trill of pleasure, and bounded over to it.

"How do you catch fish?" Rainface asked

"Well, first of all, be very quiet," Mousesky instructed "now, lay down by the river, and be still."

Rainface lay down as Mousesky had instructed, and the friends lied down and froze, not making a sound, until Mousesky saw a fish. She readied herself, careful not to move too much, and then, when the fish was near enough, the flashed out her paw, and flipped it onto the bank. Rainface bounded up to it before Mousesky could move, and finished it off.

"Great catch!" Rainface called, bringing back the fish

"Thanks," Mousesky replied "Do you want to try now?"

"Sure," Rainface agreed

Mousesky stayed a way off on the shore this time, and watched as Rainface did everything just as she had, and got her own fish.

"Hungry?" Mousesky asked as Rainface joined her

"Starving," Rainface purred, obviously pleased with herself. The two cats sat down, and enjoyed their meal.

"Now," meowed Rainface, who had laid down on her back "we should gather some herbs."

"I smell water mint," Mousesky commented

"What's that used for?" Rainface asked, back on her belly again

"You don't use it?" Mousesky asked, narrowing her eyes

"Well, there aren't any streams near the camp that will grow anything, just ones that are used for drinking," Rainface explained "this one is pretty far away, in case you haven't noticed. What is it used for?"

"Stomach aches," Mousesky replied "like juniper berries."

"Oh, yes," Rainface replied "where is it?"

"Over there," Mousesky flicked her tail at the patch, and padded over to it. "We only take the stems." Rainface and Mousesky went to work picking at the stems. When they were done, the each grabbed some.

"Time to get back to camp," Mousesky meowed through the water mint "unless you want to grab some of those oak leaves."

"What do you use oak leaves for?" Rainface asked, padding towards an enormous oak tree.

Mousesky looked at her friend curiously. "You really don't spend much time in this part of the forest, do you?"

"We don't spent much time in the forest."

"They are used for infection. But they're really hard to get."

"Yes, this tree is rather tall," Rainface agreed

"It is. That is why we can't collect oak leaves as easily."

"Then why bother?" Rainface asked, her face full of curiosity

"We have to use smaller trees," Mousesky meowed, struggling to keep calm "like this one." She moved to sit beside another oak tree, and Rainface followed her.

"Oh, I see now," Rainface purred, stretching up onto her hind legs to nap at a leaf. When she did, a whole clump fell, and she fell back with a meow of surprise. Mousesky purred in amusement. "You okay?"

"Yes," Rainface stammered, taking a moment to compose herself. "Thanks, Mousesky – there's a lot I can learn from you. Now, I'll carry the water mint. We must get back to camp before they think something's happened to us."

When they did arrive in camp, it seemed barren. Mousesky saw only two cats in the clearing. Sandeyes and Sandstar were discussing something.

"Can you take this for me?" Mousesky asked, sitting down the oak leaves

"Of course," Rainface replied, and she picked up the oak leaves, and went to the medicine den. Mousesky went over to the other cats.

"Hello, Mousesky," Sandstar greeted her, and Sandeyes dipped his head slightly, signaling that she was still his leader.

"Hello, Sandstar, Sandeyes," Mousesky replied with a formal nod to each of them.

"I think that we should assign Bramblepaw and Rainpaw new mentors." Sandeyes told Mousesky

"Yes," Sandstar agreed "we thought to hold the meeting later this afternoon."

"Good idea," Mousesky agreed "I have been meaning to mention something to you – Icepaw and Thornpaw are Dawntalon's siblings. He was made a warrior long ago."

"Yes," Sandeyes agreed "we'll make them warriors, then."

"I'll go and tell them." Mousesky offered, padding off towards the medicine den, wondering who would make good mentors for Bramblepaw and Rainpaw. The moment she was in the medicine clearing, Fuzzypaw was at her side. She looked sorrowful, and Mousesky thought that she heard a muffled howl of pain and sorrow.

"What is it?" Mousesky asked, stiffing.

"Dapplekit," Fuzzypaw meowed slowly, her voice a mere whisper "has joined StarClan."

"Oh!" Mousesky meowed, her eyes opening wide. She let out a small howl of grief. "what happened?"

"I don't exactly know," Fuzzypaw admitted in an almost breathless whisper. "but his breathing became shallow, and Leopardpaw and I tried all we could . . . but . . . it didn't work."

"Oh, StarClan!" Mousesky wailed "does Bluemask know?"

"Yes," Fuzzypaw sounded miserable, and lowered her head. "I gave her some poppy seeds." Then her head was up, eyes sparking with concern "Was that okay?"

"That was great," Mousesky assured her "does Rainface know? Does that Clan know?"

"Rainface said that the Clan is weak enough, so we aren't supposed to tell them," Fuzzypaw explained quietly, lowering her head again.

"Where are they?" Mousesky asked

"The kits?" Fuzzypaw asked. Mousesky nodded. "they haven't moved."

"Okay. Thanks, Fuzzypaw," Mousesky meowed "oh, one more thing. Go and tell Sandstar to delay the ceremony. Suggest tomorrow."

"Okay, Mousesky," Fuzzypaw sighed sorrowfully

"Don't let this get you down," Mousesky warned "we all have to lose a first cat. No cat is perfect."

"Thanks, Mousesky," Fuzzypaw meowed, but Mousesky could see that her comment hadn't helped. Fuzzypaw sighed again and padded off after a dip of her head at her mentor. Mousesky wanted to go after her apprentice, but there was not time for that now. She bounded over to where Bluemask was sheltering.

"Okay, Leopardpaw," a thick voice said "yes, you've done great."

"Rainface!" Mousesky called

"Mousesky?" Rainface answered, her voice cracking slightly.

"How are they?" Mousesky hurried over to Rainface

"They're fine," Rainface sighed "weak, but alive. Very weak for their age, but they'll live, for now. What were Sandstar and Sandeyes talking about?"

"A ceremony for Rainpaw and Bramblepaw," Mousesky meowed, smelling the kits, and thinking that that was of little importance now. "I suggested Icepaw and Thornpaw, too."

"Oh, that is just what these cats will need," Rainface said quietly. "something to take their minds off of Dapplekit."

"Yes, but tonight we sit vigil," Mousesky meowed, straightening up "tomorrow we will hold the ceremony. Where is Dapplekit?"

"In my own den," Rainface told her

"Oh, Rainface," Mousesky meowed "I almost forgot to tell you. I'm going to the Moon Stream tonight."

"What?" Rainface demanded, eyes throwing thorns at Mousesky "you aren't supposed to be there!"

"Well, no," Mousesky meowed carefully "but Fuzzypaw must be made a proper apprentice, and who would go to the Moon Stream the day after the medicine cats were there?"

"I don't know," Rainface calmed "and you have a point. Yes, we will go."

"We?" Mousesky repeated

"Yes, we," Rainface replied "this is a big day for Fuzzypaw. She'll need an audience."


	12. Chapter 11

Mousesky led the way to the Moon Stream. Rainface, Leopardpaw, and Fuzzypaw trailed behind her. Mousesky tried to keep her thoughts to herself, but she was truly worried about the ceremony. Would StarClan accept her apprentice in these hard times, without even a proper ceremony?

"Leopardpaw," Mousesky heard Fuzzypaw meow quietly "what is it like?"

"Well," Leopardpaw replied "everything sparkles. The rocks, the water, and even the cats present."

"That must be amazing," Fuzzypaw purred, her voice was not enthusiastic, but thoughtful. What was she thinking about? Mousesky hoped that Fuzzypaw wasn't as worried as she was.

"Oh, it is," Leopardpaw assured her, and then he flicked his tail across her flank. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Yes," Fuzzypaw sounded unsure, and spoke quieter than ever "but what if they don't except me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Leopardpaw sounded surprised "you have done great with the injured cats from your own clan, and you haven't been in your apprenticeship for long."

Fuzzypaw ignored his comment. "How long have you been an apprentice?"

"Four moons," Leopardpaw replied proudly

"Wow," was Fuzzypaw's quiet reply, and then there was silence. The four cats padded along in silence, and soon they entered the small stretch of forest that was between the spot where the stood, and the Moon Stream. Mousesky let out a small sigh of relief.

"Warriors of StarClan," Mousesky called out confidently and loud, hoping, hoping that StarClan wouldn't mind that she was a day late "tonight I bring you Fuzzypaw." Mousesky turned to her small apprentice, who was looking around in awe around herself "Fuzzypaw, is it your wish to enter the wonders of medicine cat life?" At first, Mousesky thought that her apprentice was shocked into silence, but Leopardpaw flashed his tail out and gently tapped her ear.

"Yes, it is," Fuzzypaw's answer was confident and sure. Mousesky felt a wash of relief, and nodded. Mousesky led the way to the Moon Stream, where they each licked up a few drops of water, and soon Mousesky was dreaming. . .

She stood on a small clearing in the middle of a forest that she did not recognize. The sun was beating on her fur, and she felt very hot. As she waited, she started washing herself, starting with her ears. A few moments later, she heard the pad of paws, and looked up in time to see a golden-brown pelt disappear into the shadows.

Mossstar? Mousesky wondered in awe. She followed, not feeling her paws as they snapped a stick. She kept just in sight of Mossstar, trailing behind, waiting for her leader to stop. Soon, they broke out of the trees, Mossstar wading in the water.

"Mossstar!" Mousesky called desperately "Wait!"

Mossstar looked back, and her eyes went wide. "Mousesky?" she murmured

"Yes, Mossstar, it's me!" Mousesky called, stopping at the edge of the water. Mossstar started to wade towards Mousesky "It can't be," she kept murmuring "it's not the full moon."

"Mossstar!" Mousesky's voice was full of joy as she pressed against her friend "we couldn't come last night, so Fuzzypaw and I came tonight. But what happened to you? Where are you?"

"Mousesky," Mossstar's voice was strained "Do not underestimate your intelligence."

Mousesky felt confused for a moment, and then the understanding washed over her. Mossstar was dead . "Oh, Mossstar!" Mousesky wailed like a kit "why? Why? How can you leave me? How can you leave Bluemask?" At the sound of Bluemask's name, Mossstar stiffened. "Has she had her kitting?" Mossstar asked

"Yes," Mousesky replied, not thinking much of the subject as she spoke, caught up in the current crisis. "all of them are fine . . . except one. His name is Dapplekit, and he joined you earlier today. Don't you know?" Mossstar shook her head. "I have been gone from the StarClan camp for a few days now. I was on my way back."

"What about Wildmask?" Mousesky asked

"What about her?" Mossstar asked

"Is she still alive?" Mousesky asked

"Oh, yes," Mossstar meowed quietly "she followed me, didn't she?" Mousesky nodded, and Mossstar murmured "He always was stupid."

"Is he alive?"

"I don't know," Mossstar said "I think so, but I can't imagine how."

"What should I do?" Mousesky moaned, hoplessness washing over her.

"What should you do?" Mossstar obviously thought that the answer was obvious "go and get her."

"I can't – I am needed. Who should?" Mousesky thought, pictures of the cats bobbing in her head "a patrol, maybe?"

"No," Mossstar meowed "Too easily detected."

"A single warrior?" Mousesky puzzled

"An apprentice." Mossstar stated

"An apprentice?"

"Rainpaw."

"Rainpaw?"

"She has seen a vision from StarClan. StarClan sent her a vision that awful day in our camp – a spot of blood, shining in the darkness. StarClan has called her."

"She is a good apprentice," Mousesky meowed "but young. She is young, Mossstar, so young! Are you sure?"

"I always trusted her," Mossstar commented "Yes, she is the one. I am confident."

"She will miss you very much – we all will," Mousesky said quietly

"I know you will," Mossstar allowed "but, MoonClan will live on without me. Mousesky, I need you to make sure that it happens. Promise me." Mousesky hesitated, feeling the weight of the promise. "Do you promise me?"

"I – I . . . I promise, Mossstar."

"Good." Mossstar seemed pleased "Now, Mousesky, I must leave you."

"Mossstar?" Mousesky could feel the panic build up in her chest, losing Mossstar forever . . . Mossstar started to fade, along with the river and the tress.

"Goodbye, Mousesky," she heard Mossstar call

"Mossstar!" Mousesky was running in the blackness now "Mossstar! Where are you?"

"Mousesky?" the sound of Fuzzypaw's voice broke the dream, and Mousesky awoke. Fuzzypaw made the terror of the dream suddenly real. Mousesky couldn't breathe, and the pain of losing her friend was suddenly overpowering.

"Mousesky?" Leopardpaw was nosing her fur now, concerned.

"What's wrong?" Fuzzypaw's voice was far away, full of concern

"Mousesky," Rainface meowed distantly. It sounded like a statement when she said "what is wrong?"

Mousesky managed a small, shallow breath and managed to choke out, "Mossstar," and then she forced herself to breathe out

"What, what about Mossstar?" Rainface demanded – now she was worried. Mousesky tried to answer, but she was having a hard time breathing.

"Fuzzypaw, go back to camp. Get someone, get anyone! Get help!" Rainface called, and Mousesky could hear Fuzzypaw's paws scrambling away.

"Mousesky, stay with me," Rainface was begging, licking Mousesky's fur, but Mousesky could hardly hear her.

"Moss . . . star . . . is . . . d . . . d . . ." that was all that Mousesky could choke out as she slipped into unconsciousness


	13. Chapter 12

Rainpaw stretched out beside Flowerpaw, feeling the sun warm her fur.

"You know," Rainpaw meowed lazily "frogs don't taste as bad as we give them granted for."

"I can't believe you ate that," Flowerpaw answered

"Oh, come on," Rainpaw protested "they've made an effort with the forest, why can't you do the same with a little frog?"

"Um," Flowerpaw pretended to think about it "because it's gross?"

"What's gross?" a voice inquired from behind

Rainpaw lifted her head to look at the newcomer.

"Oh, hey, Icepaw," Flowerpaw meowed

"What do you think Icepaw?" Rainpaw meowed "do you think that Flowerpaw should try a frog?"

Icepaw purred and stopped in front of her friends "you know, Wildpaw was just refusing to try a pigeon a few moments ago."

"Really?" Flowerpaw sounded sarcastic "he'd never eat a pigeon."

"Hey, I've got an idea," Icepaw sounded exited "Rainpaw, go and get a frog and a pigeon from the fresh-kill pile." Then she bounded away.

"She wouldn't," Flowerpaw growled

"She would," Rainpaw meowed, purring heavily, and she hurried to get a frog and a pigeon from the pile. When she got back, Flowerpaw pointedly turned her back on Rainpaw and turned to the apprentice den.

"Oh, come on!" Rainpaw protested "be a good sport. Wouldn't you just love to see Wildpaw eat a pigeon?"

"Not if it means I have to eat a frog," Flowerpaw retorted sharply

"Just one bite," Rainpaw proteted "what's one bite going to do?"

"A frog," Flowerpaw meowed simply, shaking her head.

Icepaw bounded to a stop in front of Flowerpaw, and Rainpaw joined her. With a shock, Rainpaw realized that other apprentices were stepping beside them. Swiftpaw, Mousepaw, Scarpaw, and Hawkpaw were there, too. Wildpaw was mingling behind. A great argument broke out over the frog and pigeon, but it stopped when Bluemask padded into the clearing somberly. Rainpaw looked at her in surprise. She was carrying a small ginger kit by its scruff. Was it already old enough to leave the nursery? But when Bluemask sat the kit down at the center of the clearing and sat down beside it, Rainpaw understood. The kit was dead. Rockface joined his mate, giving the kit soft licks and nosing its fur. One by one, cats of both Clans joined them, as it got dark. It was a tight circle, as the kit was so small.

"What was his name?" Rainpaw overheard Runningtail ask

"Dapplekit," Bluemask replied quietly

It was going to be a long night.

After a while, when the moon was at its height, some cats went back to their dens, but Rainpaw stayed, with Flowerpaw's silver pelt on one side, and Icepaw's white one on the other.

"What's keeping Mousesky?" Flowerpaw murmured, half to herself

"Perhaps it took them a while to make the journey," Icepaw suggested

"They'll be back soon," Rainpaw added quietly. As if on cue, Fuzzypaw bounded into the clearing. "See, Fl –" Rainpaw began, but Fuzzypaw's cry interrupted her.

"Help!" she called, bounding toward them, stumbling slightly as if her paw was hurt. Rainpaw was one of the first to jump up and hurry to the medicine cat apprentice. But soon, almost everyone was in another tight circle around Fuzzypaw. Rockface and Bluemask, Rainpaw noticed, had stayed behind. Bluemask had not moved, just lifted her head warily to stare around the clearing with blank and clouded eyes. Rockface was on his paws, in a defense position as if he expected an attack that moment and was ready to protect his mate and dead kit. The two Clans were asking Fuzzypaw question after question. After a moment, when it was clear Fuzzypaw couldn't get a word in, Sandstar flicked her tail for silence.

"Where are the others?" Sandstar asked

"Moon – Stream," panted Fuzzypaw

"What's wrong?" Sandstar asked

"Mousesky," Fuzzypaw was still panting "unconscious."

"What happened?" Sandstar was extremely worried, Rainpaw could taste her fear scent

"Don't – know –sent for – help before – could find – out,"

Sandstar started handing out orders. "Rainpaw, Mousepaw, Dawntalon, Mothtalon, go with Fuzzypaw." Fuzzypaw wasted no time in leaving; she was out of the camp in a flash. Rainpaw marveled at her speed. Dawntalon and Mothtalon were right beside her, but Mousepaw and Rainpaw had a hard time keeping up.

"How is she running so fast?" Mousepaw panted "I thought that she was newly apprenticed!"

With a jolt, Rainpaw relized why Fuzzypaw was moving so fast. Mousesky must be worse than Fuzzypaw had led them to believe! She sped up the pace and managed to reply to Mousepaw's question

"She is."

Mousepaw grunted as if in reply and they both sped up until they were running as fast as they could, and soon they were right behind the warriors. Dawntalon flicked his tail to acknowledge them, and Mothtalon nodded briefly. Just a few moments later, they crossed the CloudClan scent markers. They didn't stop, or even slow down to show they had smelled it.

"The scent marker's a bit light here," Mothtalon told Dawntalon

"We'll have to renew it tomorrow," Dawntalon meowed back

Rainpaw gritted her teeth, wondering how they could talk so freely when their medicine cat might be dead, and with no cat ready to take her place! Fuzzypaw sprinted quicker, as if she shared Rainpaw's thoughts. Rainpaw's paws were hardly touching the ground, and she passed the warriors quickly, and, after a moment, Fuzzypaw herself.

Rainpaw had already made her apprentice journey to the MoonStream, so she vaguely knew the way. She let her instincts lead her, closing her eyes, and mapping out the way in her mind. She was the first one in the clearing. Rainface and Leopardpaw stood over a ginger pelt. Rainpaw recognized it as Mousesky right away. She hurried over beside them, and Rainface lifted her head in surprise.

"What happened?" Rainpaw's voice was sharp

"We don't know," Leopardpaw answered for his mentor, who seemed unable to speak. "When we woke her, she started blabbering some nonsense."

"Will she be okay?" Rainpaw demanded

"I don't know," Leopardpaw didn't seem to have words

"The strain has collapsed her?" a voice from behind asked helpfully

"Perhaps, Mothtalon," Rainface spoke for the first time, and she said no more.

"What do we do?" Dawntalon's voice sounded from behind.

"We take her back to camp," Rainface replied "until she regains consciousness."

"No," a feeble voice protested. Everyone looked at surprise at Mousesky, whose eyes were still closed, but her jaw flexing.

"What?" Fuzzypaw breathed, pushing her way to stand beside her mentor

"I must stay here," Mousesky insisted

"But Mousesky," Rainface meowed, seemingly relieved "be reasonable. You must get back to camp."

"No," Mousesky insisted, opening her eyes and lifting her head "leave me here. I know how to fend for myself."

"Alone?" Dawntalon piped up

"No, no," Mousesky sat up now, her chest high and commanding "Rainpaw will stay with me." Rainpaw's eyes opened wide, but she didn't say a thing. Around her, the cats shuffled the paws uneasily. Rainpaw overheard Mothtalon whisper to Rainface,

"She's gone mad."

"I'll leave," Dawntalon decided out loud. Everyone turned to look at him, surprised "She's my medicine cat. I'll do whatever she says." With one last glance at a shaky Mousesky and a dip of his head, he bounded back into the bushes, towards the camp.

"Let me through," Fuzzypaw pushed her way towards Mousesky's side, gazing at her mentor "are you sure?" The question was simple, but full of fear and concern.

"I'll be fine," Mousesky insisted again, but her voice was gentle, and she licked her apprentice's ear gently. "Don't worry. I'll be back by sunhigh. I need to be alone for a little while."

"But why Rainpaw?" Fuzzypaw asked "Why not me?" her mew was hurt, betrayed

Mousesky let out a small, halfhearted purr "You know me too well. Besides, I have to talk to Rainpaw right now. I'll explain later." Rainpaw looked around uneasily. Talk to her? About what?

Fuzzypaw looked bewildered. But she got to her paws and left silently, casting a final glance at her mentor as she went. Rainface licked Mousesky's ear fondly, and whispered something, Rainpaw could barely detect :

"Don't leave me." Then, Rainface nodded to Leopardpaw, and they disappeared into the bushes.

Now that Mothtalon was the only one here, she looked torn. Her instincts were telling her to go with her medicine cat, to escort her, but she wanted to stay and make Mousesky go back to the camp, as her leader had ordered. After a moment, she flicked her tail in defeat, and padded into the bushes. All was silent for a moment. Even the forest, which grew densely here, seemed to be quiet. Rainpaw guessed that she was supposed to bring up the conversation.

"Mousesky . . ." she began, but she was cut off.

"Not here," Mousesky meowed, and she began to pad away from the Moon Stream, towards the spot where they had met Clawlegs, Rocktalon, Mousepaw, and Swiftpaw that terrible day. Mousesky stopped at the exact same spot, and nodded to Rainpaw.

"You may hunt," she meowed. It was quiet, but firm. Rainpaw looked curiously at her for a moment, and then dipped her head and padded towards the trees. She had caught a mouse in a flash, it had almost leapt onto her paws. After a few more moments of searching, she found a rabbit. After that, she hurried back to Mousesky. She dropped the rabbit at the medicine cat's paws.

"Here," she meowed

Mousesky looked startled "What?"

"I caught you some prey," Rainpaw meowed, narrowing her eyes. What was wrong with Mousesky?

"Oh, thank you," Mousesky still had a distant look in her eyes "but you eat it. I'll eat later." Confused and casting a few suspicious glances at Mousesky, Rainpaw ate the mouse. She wasn't sure if she could fit in the rabbit. She pawed at it for a moment, and then she tucked into it. When she was done, the two cats stared at each other. Rainpaw's suspicions rose. What had happened? Did she have a prophecy? Rainpaw itched to ask her, but she stayed silent. Finnaly, Mousesky started to speak.

"Rainpaw, do you remember the day we were driven out of our camp?" Mousesky's mouth hardly moved

Rainpaw nodded. What cat could forget it? The terror of finding that Mossstar was missing, the cloud over the moon . . . the spot of blood in the sky . . .the panic was filling her chest again. Her knees felt weak.

"The cloud," Mousesky's voice was barely audible "did you see it?"

"Well, yes," Rainpaw meowed. Was this the time to tell Mousesky about the spot of blood?

"Did you see anything else?" Mousesky asked, and Rainpaw jumped back, startled. Mousesky's voice was terrible – loud, snappish, and almost angry and accusing – nothing like the soft one Rainpaw had grown accustomed to. Mousesky's eyes softened after a moment, and she stepped forward.

"I'm sorry," she apologized

"That's . . . that's okay," Rainpaw meowed, still surprised "I did see the cloud, but . . . but . . . I also saw something else. A . . . a . . . spot of blood." Rainpaw shivered at the thought, her fear flooding back into her. She looked into Mousesky's eyes for comfort.

"And this scared you," Mousesky guessed quietly.

"Yes," Rainpaw answered, still shivering, suddenly cold. There was a long silence, and Rainpaw remembered the blood.

"Rainpaw?"

"Yes, Mousesky?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What, Mousesky?"

Mousesky took a deep breath, as though preparing herself for something painful. "Mossstar is dead."


	14. Chapter 13

Mousesky watched Rainpaw's reaction. The apprentice staggered away a few pawsteps, and then stared in disbelief. "No!" she cried "no! It's not possible! She . . . she –"

" – stood no chance," Mousesky interrupted

"But she was so . . . so strong," Rainpaw meowed

"Yes," Mousesky sighed"I did not believe it at first. But . . ."

"Who did this to her?" Rainpaw stared at the ground in front of her, as if she saw a wounded and dead Mossstar sitting right in front of her.

"I do not know," Mousesky meowed "but right now, I need you to be strong. I have a mission for you."

Rainpaw straightened up immedietly, her eyes flashing "What is it?"

"When I met Mossstar," Mousesky meowed, finding it hard to say her name aloud "she told me about the spot of blood, and that StarClan had called to you, saying for you to go to find Wildmask."

Rainpaw gasped, "She's alive?"

"Yes," Mousesky answered "but that is all I can tell you, for I know no more."

"You don't know where she is?" Rainpaw asked, despair in her voice

"No," Mousesky apologized "Mossstar woke me before I could ask any more questions."

"Oh. Where do you think I should go then?"

"Well, if it was me, I would follow my heart."

"When do I leave?"

"That, too, is up to you." Mousesky felt too distant to speak to Rainpaw of this right now, and she also knew that Rainpaw had to do this on her own.

"You were more than a friend to her."

Mousesky was surprised by the sudden comment, but she knew that this was true. "But I couldn't save her," Mousesky wailed, wishing that she could be strong for Rainpaw.

"Nor could I," Rainpaw pointed out, but sounding as despairing as Mousesky felt.

"You were always a good apprentice," Mousesky meowed tenderly. Rainpaw said nothing, as though she were doubting this. After a long while, she said,

"I'll go now. Right now. Don't let the Clan sit vigil without me. I will bring back her body if I can." And she plunged into the bushes without another word. Mousesky turned too, and headed back towards the CloudClan camp, her paws carrying her eagerly. There were ceremonies to perform, and she needed to talk to the Clans.

"Do you think that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Sandstar was asking Brightclaw and Scratcheyes. They (Sandstar, Brightclacw, Scratcheyes, Mousesky, Rockface and Mothtalon) were in Sandstar's den, talking about the next meeting between the two Clans. Both of the she-cats were nodding their heads strongly.

"Icepaw had been ready for quite some time now," remarked Scratcheyes

"Thornpaw, too," Brightclaw added

"And your willing to take on Bramblepaw as your own apprentice?" Sandstar asked, turning to Rockface

"Yes, of course," Rockface agreed

"And I will do the same for Bluekit," meowed Mothtalon

"You do know the words for the ceremony, right?" Sandstar asked Mousesky

"Yes, of course," Mousesky replied, a bit offended that Sandstar would say something like that, but not really caring because Mossstar was dead.

"What about Rainpaw?" Mothtalon inquired "is she ready to become a warrior. If not, she'll need a new mentor until Mossstar is back, don't you think?"

"Yes, that's true," Mousesky agreed, but she said nothing. To her relief, no one pushed the subject.

"All right then," Sandstar concluded "we'll hold the meeting at sundown."

All of the cats padded out of the den after that, but Mousesky stayed seated, still staring at Sandstar.

"Sandstar," she began "you should know . . ." The words were still painful "Mossstar is dead." Sandstar looked at her, a shocked look on her face. But she didn't ask any questions and didn't comment, so Mousesky guessed that she was to continue. "I saw her last night in my dream, and she told me that Rainpaw was to go and find Wildmask."

"Wildmask?" Sandstar was shocked "isn't she dead, too?"

"I don't believe so." Mousesky hesitated "Mossstar didn't believe so."

"Why Rainpaw? She's just an apprentice!"

"StarClan has called to her – they have chosen her."

"Has she gone?"

"Yes," Mousesky was solemn "I wasn't going to make her go, but before I could propose the idea, she was gone. She was gone within a heartbeat. She truly believed in what she was doing."

"Then may StarClan be with her," Sandstar meowed "I do hope she comes back."

"As do I," Mousesky meowed in return, dropping her head in sorrow and prayer. "she is a wonderful apprentice. But I'm not going to tell them that Mossstar is dead. Not yet."

"What will you tell them?"

"That Rainpaw has gone on a special mission to find her leader and deputy," Mousesky replied "and that StarClan chose her." There was a short pause, and then Sandstar said,

"You have my support, Mousesky."

"Thank you again for your support, Sandstar," Mousesky meowed "of me and all of my Clan. MoonClan will never be able to repay you." Sandstar dipped her head in acknowledgment. Mousesky dipped her head slightly and backed out of the den. She knew that MoonClan would never forget what CloudClan had done for them.

"What?" Rainface was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said," Mousesky insisted "Mossstar is dead." At the name of her leader, Mousesky felt her grief well up inside of her – there was a lump in her throat, forcing to speak no more. Rainface recognized the look on her face, and pressed herself against her friend.

"Mousesky, oh Mousesky," Rainface meowed "This must be so hard for you."

"She was a good friend," Mousesky agreed, and forced herself to push her grief a little down her throat, and she managed to say, "But I won't tell the Clan now. Mossstar and Wildmask's well, absence, is bad enough, but now they'll have to hear that an apprentice was called from StarClan, too. This is not exactly a good thing for us."

"Yes, stay strong for your Clan, Mousesky," Rainface was looking at her, a new respect in her eyes "they will need you in the moons to come."

"No offence, Rainface," Mousesky said, her voice a bit hoarse "I hope to be back in our own territory in a moon or two. We are grateful for your shelter, but all the same . . ."

"You miss home," Rainface spoke the words that were on the top of Mousesky's tongue

"Yes," Mousesky agreed. Feeling clumsy in her grief, and needing to get her mind off of Mossstar, she asked, "Do you suppose that the elders could join yours in their den now?"

"I don't see why not," Rainface remarked quietly "they are strong and healthy. But that means also letting Bluemask and Loudmask go to the nursery."

"You do think that they're healthy enough, don't you?" Mousesky couldn't help feeling defensive of her Clanmates.

"Of course they are," Rainface agreed "but Loudmask still seems depressed about Dapplekit . . . and it's not good for the other kits, to have their mother so stressed."

"Of course not," Mousesky agreed "but maybe settling into a normal Clan routine will strengthen her."

"Perhaps we should let the warriors go back to their duties, too," Rainface answered. Mousesky wasn't sure how she felt about that, but, just then, Sandstar's voice sounded from the clearing.

"We'll talk later," Mousesky meowed, and she went into the clearing. Both Clans were surrounding their leader, and Mousesky took her place beside Sandstar, looking down at the cats below.

Icepaw appeared with Scratcheyes right beside her. Her head was held high, as was her mentor's. They both had been recently well groomed, and their pelts simmered in the sunlight. Thornpaw emerged from the apprentice's den, with Brightclaw right beside him. Their pelts also gleamed. Mousesky missed the moment when Bramblepaw and Rockface emerged together, from the shadows in the clearing. But she did see when Mothtalon emerge from the nursery with Bluekit. Mothtalon, as dignified as ever, was obviously exited, but Bluekit was scowling, as Hawktail followed them out and started to fuss over her daughter and only kit.

"Hawktail!" Bluekit protested, pushing her mother off

"Welcome, cats of MoonClan and CloudClan!" Mousesky announced over the noise "We have several ceremonies to perform today. Sandstar, would you like to begin?"

"Bluekit, step forward," Sandstar commanded. The little kit obeyed, stepping strongly and surely. She was quite confident, Mousesky realized. "Bluekit, you have reached your sixth moon," Sandstar continued. "It is time for you to become an apprentice. Mothtalon, you are strong and brave. I hope that you will pass on these qualities to Bluepaw." Both Clans called out 'Bluepaw! Bluepaw!' and the newly named Bluepaw stood up very straight, and she touched noses with Mothtalon, who led her to the crowd.

"Hawktail," Sandstar meowed "now that your kit has become an apprentice, you will return to your full warrior status." Both Clans cheered for Hawktail, who looked proud as she padded over to sit with the rest of the warriors. Sandstar motioned for Mousesky to speak.

"Icepaw and Thornpaw, step forward," Mousesky meowed, and they did as they were told "your brother, Dawntalon, became a warrior quite a bit ago. Now is the time for you to join him in the warrior's den." Icepaw was quivering with excitement, and her brother was nearly bouncing. Mousesky stifled a purr of amusement. "Icepaw, Scratcheyes has mentored you well and the time for you to become a warrior has arrived. From now on, you will be known as Icehead. StarClan honors your energy and welcomes you as a full warrior of MoonClan."

Mousesky touched their muzzles together, and Icehead licked her shoulder respectfully. Mousesky whispered to her, "I am very proud of you, Icehead. Your clan will depend on you for the days to come." Icehead stepped back, and the Clan greeted her by her warrior name. Mousesky was pleased to see that CloudClan was also joining in. When the noise died down, Mousesky signaled with her tail for Thornpaw to come to her.

"Thornpaw," she meowed when Thornpaw had stepped in front of her. "Brightclaw has mentored you well, and you are to become a warrior now. From now on, you will be known as Thornface. StarClan honors your courage, and welcomes you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Thornface licked Mousesky's shoulder respectfully, and his eyes gleamed with pride that said 'finally' as the two Clans called out his new name. The newly named Thornface and Icehead padded towards where the warriors sat, their chests puffed up with pride.

"Tonight, you will sit vigil," Mousesky announced, and the two young cats nodded their heads, eager for their first task.

"That way we will all get a good rest," Spottednose added

Mousesky paused a moment before calling Bramblepaw over.

"Bramblepaw," she began "you had a good mentor in Swiftclaw. He died fighting for his Clan, as any warrior would. You have only recently become an apprentice, so Rockface will continue your training.

"Rockface, you have shown great skill in hunting and fighting. I trust that you will pass on these qualities to Bramblepaw." Rockface gave her a curt nod, and bent to touch noses with Bramblepaw. Mousesky heard Rockface whisper to Bramblepaw, so soft, she could barely hear it : "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Everything will be fine."

Mousesky was pleased to see that mentor and apprentice were getting along well from the beginning. She couldn't help but feeling pleasure that she had chosen the right cat for the job. The Clans had finished cheering, and were breaking into small clusters around the cats.

"Wait!" Mousesky cried. Every cat looked at her, puzzled "I have one more announcement. Rainpaw is gone." All the cats were shocked.

Flowerpaw was staring at her, disbelief in her eyes. "It can't be!" she protested "Rainpaw would never leave her clan!" The cats around her echoed their agreement.

"No," Mousesky was being patient, trying to make her clan, and Sandstar's understand. "she had gone to find Mossstar and Wildmask." Chaos broke out in the assembled cats. They obviously thought that she was dead by now. It took both leaders, and the other medicine cats – plus others – to calm the cats down. Flowerpaw had remained silent, staring at Mousesky will a mourning glance.

"Let Mousesky speak!" Sandstar's voice was sharp, like a lions claw. The Clans fell silent. Well, not silent, but quieter. "you were saying, Mousesky?"

"She is not dead, or not yet, so I believe," Mousesky protested "StarClan talked to me in my dream. They have called to her." Mousesky was careful not to mention who exactly she had talked to.

"But she's just an apprentice!" The Clans protested in union

"Yes," Sandstar agreed "she is. But she is also very experienced. She will be made a warrior in a few moons. I believe that she is ready for this. StarClan has called to her." The last few words were so final, it broke up the meeting. As Mousesky looked around at the cats, she realized that many were looking at her accusingly, as if blaming her that StarClan had called to Rainpaw. Mousesky realized with a stab of pain that her Clan might not welcome her for a few more days.


	15. Chapter 14

Rainpaw was running silently in her old territory. It looked mainly the same. The stream was rushing beside her, prey were chattering everywhere, and every tree was in the same place. But now she was in TreeClan territory, and their scents were all around her. She wrinkled her nose, her fur prickling with unease.

Before she had left the territory that belonged to no cat, she had rolled in wet ferns, to disguise her scent. She smelled like a victim of a medicine cat trying to find new medicines. Well, in some ways, she was a victim of a medicine cat, and StarClan. Not that she didn't like it, though.

Where was she supposed to go, anyway? Where would they be keeping Wildmask? Was she still alive? How long would it take to find her, and get her out?All of a sudden, exhaustion hit Rainpaw like a wave. She hadn't slept since the night before last. It was nearing sunhigh now, and she felt as if she couldn't walk. Where to rest?She was on the opposite side of MoonClan territory – away from CloudClan's territory, so she couldn't rest there.

_ Is it worth the risk?_ She wondered_ to sleep in enemy territory? No, if I was caught, I'd be crowfood. But where to go? I'm too far into TreeClan territory to turn around and go back. I am near the east side of the territory. Maybe I can take shelter near the Twoleg nests that the elders tell stories of._

Rainpaw herself had never seen the twoleg nests, as MoonClan had decided not to make that the bordor. They had not wanted trouble with twolegs, or their pet cats, kittypets. Rainpaw could hardly believe any cats _wanting _to be a kittypet! Of all things! Some cats, who had been Clanborn, went away to become a kittypet. They went against the warrior code, and no cat cared about them anymore. Not even their mates mourned the parting long. Kittypets seemed happy with their way of life, eating dry pellets called food and the tasteless water. Yuck! Some cats who had tried being a kittypet came running back with their tails between their legs, complaining about the food.

Rainpaw decided that it couldn't hurt to go and rest there. She hurried there, as fast as she could, anyway, but was dismayed to see that TreeClan had expanded their territory there, too. _Great StarClan! How much territory do they need?_ She had to rest there. Maybe she can hide in a bramble bush. Rainpaw laid down on the dirt in the middle of the brambles. She vaguely wondered how well she would sleep on hard ground, without a nest of moss and brambles, before she was fast asleep.

"Mother, when will she wake up?"

"Soon, dear, be patient."

Rainpaw opened her eyes in bewilderment. Where was she? Had she been captured?

"Hello," purred a voice. Rainpaw scrambled into a sitting position. The cat that had spoken was a pretty brown she-cat.

"H – hello," Rainpaw managed to say

"What's your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"You smell like water!"

Those voices were from three kits, jumping around at her paws. She just looked at them in bewilderment. Then, she cautiously looked around. Her fur bristled at once. She was in a twoleg garden, with a twoleg fence.

"Why am I here?" she asked "and who are _you_?"

"I am called Mint," the brown she-cat meowed "and these are my kits, Olive, Ant, and –"

"Rose!" cried out a dark cream she-cat "I'm six moons old!"

"I'm Ant!" cried another kit, not to be outdone. This one was a tom, whom was red.

"And I'm Olive!" volunteered a small, black she-cat.

"I'm Rainpaw," Rainpaw meowed uncertainly, not sure what to tell them "but how did I get here?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Olive meowed "a white cat about your age carried you here, and told us to take care of you."

"Yes, she smelled a little bit like you, only no watery scent." Rose volunteered

_TreeClan scent? An apprentice my age – oh, it was probably Milkpaw! But why would she help me? She just drove my Clan out of our territory!_

"Do you know her?" Ant asked. Mint must have sensed from Rainpaw's look that there was something to be said, just not in front of the kits, because she dismissed them.

"But I don't want to go!" Ant whined

"Go now, and maybe the twolegs will give you a treat."

At this, the kits scampered off, their tails high and happy. Rainpaw was surprised at how she suddenly felt at ease here, in a Twoleg garden, of all places!

"They seem like happy and healthy kits," Rainpaw commented

"Yes," Mint agreed "I will miss them when they go."

"Go?" Rainpaw was shocked "go where?"

"To their own Twolegs," Mint explained "Then they will live with them then, and we may never see each other again."

"Is this what you wish to happen?" Rainpaw inquired cautiously

Mint shook her head "No. I would rather stay with them. My mate feels the same way."

"Your mate?" Rainpaw asked

"Yes, his name is Jay," Mint answered

At the sound of his name, a big black tom appeared on a fence nearby "What was that?"

"Oh, this is Rainpaw," Mint told him. "Rainpaw, this is Jay."

"It's nice to meet you," Rainpaw told him, dipping her head slightly "Your kids are sweet."

Mint and Jay exchanged a look, surprised by the strange gesture. "Thank you," Jay said cautiously "where do you live, Rainpaw?" Rainpaw thought about it a moment, gazing from Mint to Jay, and then launched into a complicated tale about the forest and her current situation.

"And then, I woke up here. From the descriptions your kits gave me, I think it was Milkpaw, an apprentice from TreeClan. I just can't figure out why she would help me."

"Why are you telling us this?" Mint was shaking. Rainpaw could tell that this frightened her.

"You did ask," Rainpaw meowed self-consciously. Then, feeling foolish and embarrassed, she added, "Plus, I thought that you might consider joining us in MoonClan. You would be fed real food, and you could stay with your kits forever." Plus, MoonClan needed warriors badly now – this small family could be valuable.

"Yes, but you do say that you fight a lot," Jay accused

"True, but I can see that you do too," Rainpaw was referring to the many scars on Jay's pelt.

"But Mint doesn't," he answered quietly

"Yes, but maybe she could stay into the nursery. And your kits would be perfectly safe. They're the right age to become apprentices. They would be trained well." Jay and Mint exchanged a glance.

"Well . . ." Mint started to say, and Rainpaw knew that the she-cat was looking for the best way to refuse her offer.

"Don't give me your answer now. I can wait." Rainpaw said.

"Of course," Jay agreed, seemingly happy to put the subject off "but please stay with us."

Rainpaw was uncertain. She wanted to go and find Wildmask, but it would be difficult to in the middle of TreeClan territory. The more that she thought about it, the more sensible it seemed that she could use this garden as a bit of a refugee while she looked for Wildmask. "All right," she decided "I'll stay. But I'll provide my own food and sleep here, in the garden."

"Okay," Mint agreed, and Jay gave her a curt nod.

_How long will I be here?_


	16. Chapter 15

Flowerpaw woke up the next morning, miserable. _Rainpaw must be dead by now. Oh, StarClan, what will I do without her?_

"Flowerpaw, are you getting up?" Scarpaw asked. She was sitting in the corner, washing herself.

"Yes."

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"All the apprentices and warriors are going to have a huge pretend battle. You know, just for practice." When she didn't say was that they were going to need it. She also didn't say that it was their chance to become warriors.

"I don't know, Scarpaw. I don't think I want to become a warrior without Rainpaw."

"I miss her, too, Flowerpaw," Scarpaw admitted, inclining her head slightly "but she might still be alive. For all we know, she could be on her way back, with Mossstar and Wildmask in tow. Because while we have hope, anything could happen." Scarpaw padded out of the CloudClan apprentice den, flicking her tail affectionately against Flowerpaw's shoulder.

"Anything could happen," Flowerpaw repeated quietly "Yeah, right." Flowerpaw padded into the clearing, towards the fresh-kill pile, thinking that it would be nice to have hope . . . but what she really hated was being disappointed. Since she would be training today, she didn't have to hunt for the elders. She hesitated and looked down at the contents of the fresh-kill pile. Remembering Rainpaw, she picked a frog. She didn't even flinch at the taste of the frog. She padded over to Icehead and Thornface.

"You're vigil's over," Flowerpaw meowed kindly "come, and let's eat before you sleep."

"I won't be sleeping today," Thornface meowed "you must have heard about fighting practice."

"Yes," agreed Icehead, lifting her head slightly "we'll just have to be tired."

Flowerpaw led the two to a tree stump where the CloudClan apprentices often ate. When Icehead saw the frog, her eyes widened with surprise, not doubt remembering how Flowerpaw had refused to eat a frog the day before, but she didn't say a thing. Luckily, Thornface decided not to try his luck, either.

"So," Flowerpaw meowed "was the ceremony as great as you had imagined it?"

Icehead sighed "It would have been, if only Rainpaw had been there."

"It was still great," Thornface was overlooking Rainpaw like a flea. That hurt Flowerpaw more than she could ever imagine it.

"How could you say that?" demanded Wildpaw, who had been eating nearby and had overheard the conversation "One of your Clan is in terrible danger, and might already be dead, and you are talking about how your warrior ceremony was still great!"

Thornface's fur prickled with embarrassment, and turned back to his mouse. Icehead glanced up sharply at voices coming from the Highrock.

"A meeting?" she meowed "We just had one last night."

"It's probably about the battle," Flowerpaw meowed

"Probably," Icehead agreed. The two MoonClan cats finished their meal, stretched, and hurried over to the meeting.

"Cats of MoonClan and CloudClan," Mousesky meowed "today, all warriors and apprentices will report to the Training Hallow to a battle skirmish."

"Queens," Sandstar called "will also join in. Mouseksy, Rainface, Leopardpaw, and Fuzzypaw will take good care of the kits while you are gone. Elders, you too will be in the battle."

"Is the training hollow big enough?" Scarpaw called. Flowerpaw had been thinking the same thing. Mousesky looked at Sandstar. She obviously knew nothing about the Training hallow.

"No," Sandstar meowed "some will have to fight in the forest, not in the hollow. It will be good practice." Many cats murmured their agreement.

"I will join in, too," Sandstar meowed

"If there are any cats that need attendance to, come straight here," Mousesky added "I would ask that you did not harm any cats on purpose."

"And don't forget," Sandstar added "This is a life or death situation."

Then the meeting broke up, and the next thing Flowerpaw knew, she was padding toward the Training Hallow, with lots of other apprentices at her side. They were all exited, she knew, and she would try to be, too. Right now, her thoughts were with Rainpaw.

The clearing broke into a battle. It was MoonClan against CloudClan. Flowerpaw saw Bluepaw heading towards her, but she knew better. This apprentice hadn't even began her training yet. Her mentor would go nowhere without her. Now, just where was Mothtalon? There she was, creeping up behind her. Flowerpaw decided to play along. She crouched down, and crept towards Bluepaw as if about to attack. That's when Mothtalon leaped. Bluepaw and Flowerpaw were close together by then, and Flowerpaw had been waiting for Mothtalon to leap, so when Mudtalon did, Flowerpaw leapt nimbly to one side, and let Mothtalon crash into her own apprentice. Before they could get up, Flowerpaw flicked her tail to Icehead and Scarpaw, whom were watching. They surrounded the cats, and when Mothtalon and Bluepaw were untangled, they saw that they were surrounded.

Bluepaw let out a trill of distress "That's not fair!"

Mothtalon licked her gently on the ear. "It is. Come on, if they were real enemies by now we'd be crow food. Let's go and battle some other cat." And they left, passing between Scarpaw and Flowerpaw.

When Flowerpaw looked up, she saw that Scarpaw had disappeared. Icehead gave her a curt nod, and raced back into battle. Flowerpaw looked around for more surprise attacks, and then jumped onto Brightface's back, whom had been towering over Dawntalon. Brightface was taken by surprise, and lost his grip on Dawntalon, who should have fled, but stayed to fight. Flowerpaw couldn't grip with her claws, as she didn't want to injure him, and he shook her off easily, but Dawntalon was ready for this. He had crept to the back of Brightface, and he bit down on Brightface's tail. Brightface squealed in pain, and Flowerpaw couldn't help thinking how much he sounded like a kit. But she still managed to squeeze under him, and thrust her paws onto his stomach, hard. Brightface cried out this time, and hurried away. Normally, Flowerpaw would have dug in her claws and held on, but she did not this time. That would have caused serious damage. She didn't want to hurt an ally.

She hurried into battle again. This time, she went away from the hollow, to where she could hear battle raging. There she slammed into Wildpaw, who promptly grabbed her scruff and shook her around. Flowerpaw didn't bother fighting. Wildpaw was much bigger than her. After a few moments, Wildpaw figured that she was too shaken to fight, so he threw her. Flowerpaw twisted midair and managed to land on her paws. She was on defense now, but there wasn't enough room to fight. Many more cats had joined the battle here. She turned and fled.

Wildpaw yowled, as if he thought he had won, and he chased her. Wildpaw was fast. She hadn't known just how fast he was until now. If she turned to fight, she'd be trampled. The only thing that she could think of doing was dodge to one side. Wildpaw was taken by surprise this time. He tumbled, and barly managed to stay his side of the bordor between SunClan.

"What are you doing here?" Wildpaw snarled


	17. Chapter 16

"Rainpaw!" squealed Rose "Tell us another story!"

"Yes, about the Clans of the past!" Ant cried

"Which one?"

"All of them!" answered Olive, whom was also looking exited

"Well, before the cats were in the forest, there were three Clans, LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan.

"Now, LionClan was full of giant golden cats whom loved the sun. TigerClan was full of huge ferocious tabby cats, and LeopardClan was full of spotted cats that often hunted at night. These Clans ruled the forest, until they wandered elsewhere.

"Then, four new clans of cats, like you and me, ruled there. After it was destroyed by Twoleg monsters, they traveled to a lake. That, too was destroyed. They made it here, but all their faith was lost. They separated and became kittypets, most of them. Some became rouges or loners.

"Then, a pale gray she-cat called Moon set up scent markers and called it her territory. She was there with her mate, and three kits your age. She also had her mother there. Moon's territory was plentiful in food and rivers. She set it up that way. She loved the river.

"Another cat, a white tom called Cloud set up a territory for his family right next to Moon's. The cats never crossed the border. Prey was plentiful on both sides.

"Soon, Tree came. He was brown and had a love for forest. He set up a territory north of Moon's. Then Lightning came. He set up territory next to Tree's. Last of all, Sun came. She was a golden brown she-cat fair in every way.

"More cats joined the territories. At first they were known as Tree's Clan, or Lightning's Clan, but then they were more vaguely know as SunClan or CloudClan or MoonClan. I am an apprentice of MoonClan."

"I want to be a MoonClan apprentice, too!" cried Ant, padding a paw in the air

"Oh yeah?" challenged Rose "I want to be a MoonClan warrior!"

"I'll be the deputy!" Ant counterattacked

"Well, I'll just be the leader," Olive meowed "so there."

"Rainpaw?" asked Mint's quiet voice

"Yes, Mint?" asked Rainpaw quietly, turning. Mint and Jay were sitting, side by side, behind her, looking serious. "Have you made your decision?"

They exchanged another glance. "We were wondering," said Mint slowly "If we could come and live in the Clans for a while . . . and see if we like it."

Rainpaw understood this – many kittypets who joined the Clans didn't last long. Her clanmates would not be surprised if they left. "Of course. This is not uncommon."

"Oh," Jay looked relieved "Good. We will go with you, then."

"So that we can stay with our kits," Mint murmured.

Rainpaw felt overjoyed. These kits had warmed her heart, and she loved them. She was not sure that she would have been able to leave them behind. The kits, who had been listening to this conversation, were immediately jumping up and down in excitement.

"When can we go?" Ant asked "I want to eat a mouse!"

"We can't go yet," Rainpaw explained patiently, touching Ant's red shoulder affectionately. "I still have to get Wildmask back. Once she's with us, we'll be gone. But, if you can't wait for that mouse, I'll go and catch you one."

"That'd be great!" Rose cried

"Awesome!" cried Ant

Olive looked at her mother for permission first, and then she nodded and meowed, "Thanks, that sounds great."

"Okay, I'll go now." Rainpaw said. She was hungry anyway.

"This is fantastic!" cried Rose

"So good!" agreed Olive

"Much better than the pellets that the Twolegs give us," agreed Ant

"It is rather good," agreed Mint, a bit grudgingly

Jay only licked his lips. Rainpaw was delighted that they enjoyed it so much.

"I want more!" demanded Ant excitedly. Rainpaw let out a purr "I'll get you one more, but you have to share, okay?" Rainpaw jumped to the top of the fence and paused there, sniffing the air. Then she jumped down and hurried towards a mouse scent. There it was, picking at seeds by a tree trunk. She got ready to spring . . .

But then it smelled something. How could it? She was downwind. She sniffed the air, too. Fox dung, the mouse, herself . . .

Then something streaked out of the bushes, catching the mouse quickly and finishing it off. Surprised, Rainpaw found herself face to face with Wildmask.

"Rainpaw!" Wildmask cried "what are you doing here?"

There was no time to talk now. There was a TreeClan patrol coming. Rainpaw could smell it. Wildmask could too.

"Come this way," Rainpaw hushed her voice, and led the way back to Mint's twoleg nest. When they were on the fence, Wildmask paused slightly, "Why are you taking me here?"

"Hurry!" cried Rainpaw, leaping onto the fence. Wildmask followed, gazing into the garden below at Mint, Jay, Rose, Ant, and Olive. "I have made friends with cats here," Rainpaw promised

"Kittypets?"

"Ones that dislike their life. They wish to come back with me to MoonClan. Of course, that is not my decision, but yours. I was hoping you would. Come on." Wildmask cast a glance behind her, but jumped down with Rainpaw. The moment they were on the ground, the kits were upon them.

"Who's this, Rainpaw?" Ant asked

"Is she from TreeClan or LightningClan?" Olive asked

"Is she a prisoner?" Rose seemed excited by the thought

"No," Rainpaw answered them "this is my leader, Wildmask." The kits fell silent. Rainpaw had told them about Wildmask.

"Wildmask," Mint nodded at her "It is good to finnaly meet you."

"Yes, it is," agreed Jay quietly, leaping down from a fence to join his mate

"There's a whole family of them?" Wildmask asked, bewildered

"Yes," Rainpaw answered quietly.

"Oh, let me introduce us," Mint offered in her charming motherly tone "I am Mint. This is Jay, my mate." Jay dipped his head in greeting. The kits bounced around, eager to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ant!"

"I'm Rose!"

"I'm Olive!"

"It's um good to meet you." Wildmask was uncomfortable at being around kittypets. Rainpaw figured that she might as well explain herself, and make Wildmask more comfortable.

"I fell asleep in the forest one night," Rainpaw explained "and Milkpaw brought me to them."

"Milkpaw?" Wildmask asked, the shock apparent in her voice "are you sure?" Rainpaw inclined her head slightly. "Why would Milkpaw help you?"

"I don't know." Rainpaw realized that this answer was not satisfactory. "I just don't know."


	18. Chapter 17

Mousesky piled the herbs into neat piles. They were completely out of Comfrey, and nearly out of Coltsfoot. She would need to go and collect more later.

"You don't think that there will be any wounds, do you?" Rainface asked, looking at the piles

"I hope not," Mousesky meowed "but you can never be too prepared. Anyway, we'll need more Coltsfoot and Comfrey."

"Leopardpaw will get that later," Rainface offered

"That's okay," Mousesky meowed "I need to work with Fuzzypaw on her fighting moves. Just in case, that is."

Rainface nodded, understanding. Fuzzypaw had been the first to be attacked at the camp, and she had only practiced her fighting moves once. She had been completely unprepared. Mousesky had had to fight to get her apprentice out. And it had not been exactly easy, as she had been fighting experienced warriors, and she was a medicine cat. Pawsteps sounded at the entrance to the medicine cat den. Mousesky leaped to her paws, fearing that some cat had been hurt. But when she poked her head out, it was just Leopardpaw and Fuzzypaw.

"Mousesky?" he asked, sounding worried, as if she were about to spring at him

"What is it?" Mousesky asked worriedly

"Petalkit and Cloverkit are gone!" Fuzzypaw yowled

"Are you sure?" Rainface demanded from behind

"Positive," Leopardpaw meowed "Fuzzypaw and I had the kits search the camp, and we checked all the trees along the camp."

"And we found nothing," Fuzzypaw finished

Shrewkit ran up to them, his little tail raised in excitement. "Cloverkit has gone on a great adventure."

Mousesky stiffened and snapped "What do you mean?" Shrewkit shrank back in fear. Mousesky briefly wondered if he would talk anymore. Then, his littermates, Snakekit and Rabbitkit hurried up

"Cloverkit and Petalkit wanted to see the battle," Snakekit explained calmly, as if she were describing a mouse

"And fight in it, too," added Rabbitkit "so they went to do it."

"Why didn't you go?" asked Fuzzypaw

"If we all went, you would've noticed sooner and gotten us back," Shrewkit meowed "so, because Cloverkit had the idea, he went. And Petalkit volunteered first, so she went too."

"They promised us that they'd come home heroes," Rabbitkit offered

"How could they be so mouse-brained?" Leopardpaw growled

"They are kits," Fuzzypaw pointed out gently "and they don't know rules yet."

"But they are so small," Rainface pointed out "they could get smashed."

"Too much trouble for half-moon kits," Leopardpaw murmured. Hollowkit, Smudgekit, Shortkit, Blackkit, Echokit, and Ravenkit had joined them, and were looking exited.

"I wanted to go, too!" Blackkit meowed "but they wouldn't let me!"

"Didn't you hear what Rainface said?" Fuzzypaw demanded, towering over the kits in her rage "they could be dead right now! And you wish that _you_ had joined them?" Mousesky watched as the kits shrank back in fear. She flicked her tail across her apprentice's side "Go easy on them," she murmured "they wouldn't respond well if your fur flew out." Fuzzypaw let out an enormous sigh. She agreed, it seemed, and she backed away, letting her fur lie flat again. "Sorry," she murmured

"Do you know exactly where they went?" Rainface demanded the kits

"Well," Hollowkit explained "we've never been to the Training Hollow, so they decided to just follow the scent trails."

"A fox could get them," Leopardpaw gasped

"Mousesky," Rainface said "we'll go and get them."

"Okay," Mousesky agreed "Fuzzypaw, Leopardpaw, stay here, and make sure that the remaining kits stay."

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Leopardpaw grumbled

"Keep your eyes on him," Rainface meowed sharply

"Maybe you could play ball," Mousesky suggested "we have plenty of moss."

"Cool!" cried Blackkit "I'll go and get some!"

Fuzzypaw blocked his way, "Not without me," she insisted "Leopardpaw, can you manage the rest for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Leopardpaw agreed, casting a firm eye over the remaining kits.

"Let's go, Mousesky," Rainface meowed quietly

"I hope they're okay," Mousesky fretted

Rainface licked her ear affectionately "You sound like a worried queen," she meowed, short humor in her voice. Mousesky could see that she was every bit worried as herself. The two friends hurried out of the camp, heading towards the Training Hollow. _The scent is easy to follow_ Mousesky realized _the kits would have no trouble tracking it. _After a moment, they reached a spot where all the scents separated, leaving them to have to choose.

"Do you smell them?" Rainface asked, looking disappointed

"No," Mousesky meowed, putting her nose to each fern. Then she caught something, just a whiff, of something small and milky. "Wait!" she cried "I caught it!" Rainface hurried over and sniffed it, too.

"It looks like they were heading to the MoonStream," she murmured

"You don't think that they would try to share tongues with StarCan, do you?" Mousesky asked, beginning to be frightened

"No," Rainface meowed "even they aren't that mouse-brained."

"True," Mousesky agreed "but where else would they go?"

"They were following Flowerpaw's scent," Rainface told her

Mousesky bent her head to sniff the undergrowth again. And there it was, Flowerpaw's scent.

"Let's follow it," Mousesky meowed, and the two cats followed the scent into the undergrowth. A new scent joined Rainpaw's. It was CloudClan scent!

"Wildpaw," Rainface murmured

"They must have been battling," Mousesky relized out loud. Rainface nodded her agreement, and continued to trample through the undergrowth.

"Mousesky! Rainface!" a voice cried. Mousesky and Rainface spun around to see Flowerpaw and Wildpaw. To Mousesky's great relief, Cloverkit was dangling from Flowerpaw's mouth.

"Oh, good," Rainface said "you found him. Do you know where Petalkit is?"

"What?" mewed Flowerpaw "Petalkit?"

"Petalkit's out too?" Wildpaw asked "Fox dung!"

"Cloverkit?" Mousesky asked "do you know where Petalkit is?"

"Petalkit?" asked Cloverkit "Oh, we got separated when we reached the battle."

"You don't know where she went?"

Cloverkit shook his head. "No idea."

"StarClan!" gasped Flowerpaw "she could be dead!"

The cats all stared at each other, shocked and in sudden grief, all sharing the same thought : Where was Petalkit?


	19. Chapter 18

"Are you sure you know the way?" Jay fretted

"Jay, you sound like a worried queen," Rainpaw told him, but then she added "of course we know the way."

Jay, Mint, the kits, Wildmask, and Rainpaw were heading back to CloudClan territory. They had successfully left the old MoonClan territory, and were heading towards the border.

Jay looked confused "What is a queen?"

"A queen is a she-cat expecting or nursing kits," Wildmask explained "Mint here will be a queen when we get there, as she does not wish to be a warrior."

Olive cried, "I'm going to be the best warrior that the Clan has ever seen!"

"No, you're not," Rose said calmly

"Why not?" demanded Olive, her tail sticking straight up, fur on end.

"Because I am!" Ant cried "that's what she means."

"No," Rose meowed, still calm "not that either."

"Then why?" Ant asked

"Yeah, why?" Olive meowed

"Because I am!" Rose cried, letting her excitement show. She jumped onto Ant. Olive joined in, just because she could. Suddenly, another pelt joined them, flashing out a paw at Olive. It was small and black.

"Petalkit!" Rainpaw gasped "what are you doing here?"

Petalkit stopped fighting immediately, and Ant pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. Even though he was many moons older than her, she shook him off impatiently, shifting from paw to paw nervously. "I, um, snuck out of the camp." She explained softly.

"You did _what?_" exclaimed Rainpaw

"Rainpaw," Wildmask meowed slowly "are you going to explain to me who this is?"

"Oh, yes," Rainpaw meowed "this is one of Loudmask's kits, Petalkit. She seems to be in some trouble."

"Sounds just like kits from the Twolegplace," purred Mint, who had been watching the confrontation with wide eyes.

"You brought Wildmask back, Rainpaw!" cried Petalkit, purring with pleasure "but . . . who are they?" she asked, gesturing with her tail at the Twolegplace cats.

"They are your new Clanmates," Wildmask said

"Really?" Petalkit purred "it will be great to have you in the nursery!" she meowed, gesturing to the kits. "We always welcome new denmates."

"That's nice," Wildmask meowed "Really, it is. But don't you think that we should take you back to your mother?"

"Rainpaw! Wildmask!" came another voice from the bushes

"Well done!" another voice came, sounding like it was purring

"Mousesky! And Rainface!" Wildmask purred as the two cats hurried over "How've you been?"

Mousesky's eyes clouded with sorrow "Not too good."

Wildmask looked at her with understanding in her eyes "How did the Clan take it?"

"I didn't tell them," Mousesky told the surprised Wildmask "I thought their new leader should be the one to tell them."

"Then I will have to tell them soon," Wildmask's voice trembled at the thought, but firm "first, I have a kit to deal with."Petalekit shrank back in fear. She obviously was regretting her start with Wildmask "I'm sorry," she whimpered "I wanted to see the forest."

"That would have been okay," Wildmask scolded "if you had told your Clanmates where you were going, gone with another cat, and stayed close to the camp. You most definitely shouldn't have left the territory!"

Petalkit shrank down and she mumbled, "Sorry. What happened to Cloverkit?"

Wildmask turned to Mousesky "Another one of Loudmask's kits snuck out?"

"Actually, Bluemask is his mother," Petalkit piped up "and we wanted to see the battle!"

"There's a battle!" cried Wildmask, spinning around, as though expecting cats to leap out at her. Rainpaw was worried too. She waited for Mousesky to tell them where. Then Wildmask to start to run, and she would follow.

"It's not a real battle," Mousesky explained "Just a practice. Flowerpaw and Wildpaw found Cloverkit, Petalkit."

"Oh," Wildmask looked relieved.

"But that doesn't mean that it will be an easy day," Rainface meowed quickly "you have to tell your story to the whole of both Clans and catch up with what has happened."

"And you have to get your nine lives," Mousesky added, and then added suddenly, "who are they?"

She was referring to the former kittypets, hanging awkwardly behind the others.

"Oh, these are the newest Clan cats," Rainpaw replied, feeling awkward

"Mint, Jay, Ant, Olive, and Rose," Wildmask introduced quickly

"I see," Mousesky replied slowly , looking them over skeptically in a way only a medicine cat could. "anyway, we should probably get back to the camp. The warriors will be returning from the skirmish."

"I've missed them so much," Wildmask murmured "From the neediest elder and the peskiest kit."

"Sandstar will be so happy to see you!" Mousesky told Wildmask as they began to walk "I felt so crazy being a leader. Now that you're back, I can just be a medicine cat again." Mousesky sounded overjoyed at the thought of being normal again. Rainpaw wasn't so sure. She didn't want to be normal. She wanted to be a warrior that was passed down in stories for longer than the Clans. She had always wanted to. She could not understand Mousesky in that way at all. But Rainpaw still respected her, like every other cat.

"I can't wait to see the look on the Clans' faces when they see us!" Rainpaw muttered

"Yes," Wildmask surprised her "we are _quite_ a buch, aren't we?"

As Rainpaw looked around, she couldn't say that she denied it. An apprentice whom had underwent a serious warrior mission, a young deputy that had no leader, two kittypets, and heir three kits, escorted by two medicine cats and another small kit.

"Wildmask?" cried an astonished voice. Sandstar plunged out of the bushes that surrounded the camp.

Wildmask dipped her head respectfully "I'm glad to be here."

"I'm glad to be here," Wildmask purred as other cats from both Clans tumbled out of the bushes, most surrounding Wildmask. Others surrounded Rainpaw, who felt embarrassed, but pleased, at being the center of attention. She glanced over at the nursery, where Jay, Mint, and the kits were staying so that they wouldn't be attacked before Wildmask could introduce them.

Rainpaw was not surprised to see that Wildmask was going to call a meeting now. She jumped onto the rock in one swift bound, and called the sacred words that had been used for countless moons : "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"Cats of MoonClan and CloudClan," Sandstar meowed formally, happiness filling her voice. "Wildmask has come back to us!" A great roar came up from the cats. Wildmask was shining with pride, and she dipped her head.

"Thank you!" she cried over the noise "I am proud to be MoonClan's leader, although I will never fit in Mossstar's pawsteps." There was a slight pause. The cats were confused. Wildmask had just said that she was MoonClan's leader. She had to be wrong though – she was only deputy – Mossstar was leader. Wildmask would only be leader if Mossstar . . .

"Mossstar's dead?" a cat cried out. Eyes brimming with sorrow, Wilmask inclined her head ever so slightly. An unearthly wail filled the clearing for a long moment as the cats from both clans expressed their sorrow. But then, after a moment, Rainpaw called out,

"I give my allegiance to Wildmask!" she waited. The wail died out, and all were looking at her carefully, regarding her differently now that StarClan had chosen her. She drew herself up proudly, and began the chant, "Wildmask! Wildmask! Wildmask!"

After a moment, the Clans joined in, giving Wildmask their support, and, for the MoonClan cats anyway, their allegiance. "Wildmask! Wildmask! Wildmask! Wildmask!"

"I thank you!" Wildmask called out over the noise and the chant died into a single, loud cheer. When it finally died down, Wildmask said "I am not worthy to be Mossstar's successor. No one could live up to what she did in her lifetime. But I thank you, and I will do my best." She dipped her head at her cats, showing them the upmost sign of respect – the sign they gave to their leaders, their betters. The result was a shocked silence.

"Tonight," Wildmask added "Mousesky will accompany me to the MoonStream to get my nine lives and new name." Another cheer went up, and Wildmask silenced it with a flick of her tail. "There is one other thing," she announced "Rainpaw and I did not travel here alone, as you were meant to believe. We were helped and accompanied by two kittypets and their kits, who, in turn, have asked for a place in MoonClan. And I have accepted."

A few yowl of protest erupted from the camp, and Rainpaw quickly turned toward the nursery to fetch the former kittypets. But they had already emerged. Jay was perched in the front, his scars visible in the light. But the clan didn't seem to notice them. They were trying to peer around him at what was hidden safely at the rear. Mint and the kits. Many of the Clans spat insults at them. But Jay simply led the way to Wildmask and the Highrock, where Wildmask and Sandstar were perched. All of the kittypets held their heads high and their bodies proudly. Jay dipped his head.

"We would be honored to join your Clan," he told her formally, and he seemed to mean it.

"and _we_ would be honored to have you," Wildmask replied, blinking at him, then she jumped down to him, smiling gently. "Cats of StarClan, she meowed "these cats wish to join MoonClan. Do you agree with me, to let them join?" Rainpaw understood that Wildmask needed StarClan's support on this, as she was a new leader and her actions not as renowned yet. All was quiet for a moment, and Wildmask waited patiently. When nothing happened, then she raised her head higher. "Then I thank you, StarClan," she meowed, and then she focused her gaze on Jay. "Warriors of StarClan, because you approve and have sent no shadow to cover the sky, I allow them in. Jay, do you promise to protect and strengthen this clan?" Jay nodded solemnly, and Rainpaw knew that he didn't completely understand what was going on. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you a Clan name. From now on, you shall be known as Jaywing." Wildmask signaled with a flick of her tail that the newly named Jaywing should step forward, and lick her shoulder. He did so, and then he stepped back. Mint stepped forward.

"Mint," Wildmask continued "you were not raised in the Clan, and you do not wish to be a warrior now that you are. So instead, you shall be a nursery queen. Form this moment on, you will be known as Mintwish." Now was the time when the Clan normally called out the new warriors' name. But all was silent for a moment. Then, Rainpaw spoke up.

"Jaywing! Mintwish!" she cried. Mousesky joined in quickly. Fuzzypaw was right beside her mentor, and then Flowerpaw joined in also. Scarpaw and Hawkpaw also joined in. Rainface and Leopardpaw were close behind. Then the other cats joined in.

"Ant, Rose, and Olive," Wildmask commanded, and the kits stepped forward. "you are also joining us. From now on, Rose, you will be known as Rosepaw. Ant, you will be known as Antpaw, and Olive will be known as Olivepaw."

The cheers came more easily this time. They were louder now, and the newest apprentices' eyes shone.

"Spottednose," Wildmask called over the noise "You are strong and brave and it is time for you to have an apprentice of your own. You will be mentor to Antpaw." Spottednose padded forward, gave Wildmask a curt nod, and touched noses with Antpaw. Then, Spottednose laid his tail of Antpaw's flecked pelt and led him back to the crowd.

"Scratcheyes," Wildmask meowed "I found you a good mentor in Icehead, and I trust you will show the same in Olivepaw." Scratcheyes, her eyes shining, did the same exchange with Olivepaw as Spottednose.

"I have decided to take on Rosepaw as my own apprentice," Wildmask announced. Rosepaw had a surprised look on her face. But she padded forward and touched noses with her new mentor. Then, Wildmask signaled with her tail that Rosepaw should join her brother and sister. Rosepaw walked diligently forward, her head and tail high.

"Sandeyes, Leopardnose, Tanglefoot," Wildmask called. The cats stepped forward, looking confused "I'm sorry for the short notice, but I think it is time for your apprentices to become warriors." Rainpaw stared at Wildmask in astonishment. She hadn't expected to be made a warrior so soon! She looked at her littermates, Flowerpaw, Scarpaw, and Hawkpaw. They were all exited too. She could tell just from the slightest glance.

"I agree!" cried Tanglefoot

"I, too!" called Sandeyes

"And I," added Leopardnose, nodding slightly

"Then, Scarpaw, step forward," Wildmask ordered. Scarpaw did as she was told. "Scarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at all cost, even with your life?"

"Yes," Scarpaw answered breathlessly "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I reward you with your warrior name. Scarpaw, from now on, you will be known as Scarbreath. StarClan honors your understanding and welcomes you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Scarbreath licked her leader's shoulder, and stepped back, going to sit with the warriors. Wildmask turned to Hawkpaw next.

"Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at all cost, even with your life?"

"Yes!" her mew was eager, and longing

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from now on, you will be known as Hawkeyes. StarClan honors you loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Hawkeyes licked her leader's shoulder, and joined her sister and the rest of the warriors.

"Flowerpaw," Wildmask meowed "do you promise to uphold the warrior code at all costs, even with your life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Flowereyes. StarClan honors you courage and devotion and welcomes you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Flowereyes licker her leader's shoulder and went to join her sisters, her eyes hungrily following Rainpaw's every move. This made Rainpaw feel a little embarrassed. Why did Wildmask save her for last?

"And Rainpaw," Wildmask sounded pleased "do you promise to uphold the warrior code at all costs, even with your life?"

Rainpaw felt so scared that she couldn't speak. So she simply nodded.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Rainsong. StarClan honors your loyalty to do what's right and welcomes you as a full warrior of MoonClan." Rainsong was filled with pride as she licked her leader's shoulder and the cats from both Clans called out her and her littermates' warrior names. Then fresh pain stabbed at her heart. _The only thing that could make this better would be to have Mossstar here._

"But I am here," came a soft voice. Alongside it was a familiar scent. Mossstar. Rainsong felt the comfort splash over her, and a soft purr came from her throat. "Thank you, Mossstar," Rainsong mewoed quietly "for everything."

"Tonight!" called Wildmask "we will have Jaywing, Mintwish, Scarbreath, Hawkeyes, Flowereyes, and Rainsong guard the camp!"

Rainsong saw Jaywing and Mintwish share a surprised glance. She padded quickly over and meowed softly, "It's Clan tradition. We must keep silent now." The mates shared another surprised and a little confused glance, but said nothing. Rainsong headed into the center of the clearing and she flicked her tail as a signal for Jaywing and Mintwish to follow. Her sisters joined them, and they sat down in a straight line. Rainsong could still feel Mossstar sitting beside her.

_Nothing could be better than this. _ She thought. Right now, she could not doubt it.


	20. Chapter 19

Mousesky watched as Rainsong, Flowereyes, Hawkeyes, Scarbreath, Jaywing, and Mintwish padded over to the center of the clearing for their silent vigil. She didn't envy them. Greenleaf was coming to an end, and leaffall and leafbear were coming. Plus, the scent of rain was in the air. It would be a cold and wet vigil.

"Wildmask!" called Mousesky as she hurried to her new leader "we need to leave!" Wildmask turned to her, gave a her a curt nod, and turned back to the Clans.

"I will leave now!" she proclaimed "but with thoughts of you!" Both Clans called out cries of goodbyes. With a pang, Mousesky realized that Wildmask already had the support of her Clanmates, and of CloudClans, too. It was much too easy for her. She vaguely remembered when Mossstar became leader. She had been a new apprentice then, and had been shocked when Featherstar had died. Mossstar had not had an easy beginning. Many cats had thought that she was the wrong cat for the job, but Mossstar had worked to get their support, and had gained it.

"Mousesky?" a voice asked timidly. Mousesky turned to see Fuzzypaw.

"Yes, Fuzzypaw?"

"Am I supposed to come with you and Wildmask? Or do I stay here?"

"Oh, you definetly come," Mousesky answered "When I was an apprentice, I went with my mentor to Mossstar's ceremony."

"Really?" Fuzzypaw asked

"Really," Mousesky answered "now come on. We have to be there by Moonhigh."

Mousesky and Fuzzypaw met Wildmask at the entrance, and without a word, they left. Mousesky let Wildmask lead the way, following at a brisk pace. Fuzzypaw hurried at her mentor's side, her short legs fighting to keep up. As they raced across CloudClan's terrertory, the marshy ground gave way to many trees. And the sun went down, and the moon came up. By the time they reached the Moonstream, the moon was high into the sky. Afraid of being late, Wildmask hurried over to the water, licked up a few drops, and curled up into a ball.

Fuzzypaw looked like she was going to say something, but Mousesky flicked her tail for silence. Mousesky led her apprentice to the Moonstream, and soon they were all in a deep sleep.

Mousesky opened her eyes, and she was standing at the camp. In the clearing. Wildmask was a little way away from her, staring blankly around herself. Fuzzypaw was right beside Mousesky. Mousesky settled down, prepared to wait. Fuzzypaw, looking puzzled, did so also. Wildmask could not see them, so she could not have known what to do. Instead, the light brown she-cat was staring at her surroundings blankly.

Then, the stars seemed to be getting closer, and the clearing got brighter. It got brighter and brighter until, in fact, the light was blinding, and Mousesky had to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the blinding lights of the stars was gone, and there were many cats of StarClan were present.

With a purr of satisfaction, Mousesky hurried over to join Snownose, an old friend of hers, in the ranks of StarClan. Snownose gave her a brisk nod, and Mousesky returned it, settling down to watch. Wildmask was staring around herself with wide eyes.

"StarClan welcomes you, Wildmask!" called a voice. Mousesky spotted Mossstar sitting near Wildmask.

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives, Wildmask?" called out Swiftclaw

Wildmask raised her head and called out loudly "Yes!" The clearing was silent for a moment. Then, Swiftclaw padded forward. "For strength!" he announced "Use it well in defence of your Clan." Then he touched noses with her, and Mousesky could see the pain that Wildmask was suffering. She let out a small purr of sympathy. When Swiftclaw padded away, Wildmask was left breathless.

Next, Snownose padded up. Wildmask's eyes lit up with reconization. "I give you this life for mentoring. Use it well for the young cats of your clan, especially Rosepaw." Wildmask was more prepared for the pain this time. She gulped it in, not letting it hurt her. When Snownose walked calmly away, Flowerstar padded up. Flowerstar had been leader of MoonClan before Mossstar.

"I give you this life for speed!" Flowerstar called "use it in pursuit of the prey." This time, Wildmask enjoyed the sheer joy of speed, and she felt as if she could run forever. When Flowerstar stepped back, a small shape moved forward. Mousesky felt dizzy with surprise. Dapplekit!

"For the kits of your clan," Dapplekit meowed quietly "use it for their defence, so they will not die young." Dapplekit barely managed to touch noses with Wildmask, and Wildmask was very surprised this time. She felt the defense a queen felt to her kits.

A cat called Leopardheart padded calmly up from the cats. "For love," he announced "May you find another, Wildmask." It was no secret that Wildmask had once loved Leopardheart. And she was very eager for this life. It felt like a stream of warmth, flowing through her, that would never ease. She watched longingly as Leopardheart padded away, casting a final glance at her. Next came Horsestorm, Mousesky's old mentor. Mousesky let out a purr of satisfaction to see that her old mentor would be giving Wildmask a life.

"For compassion," Horsestorm meowed, his voice no longer old and defeted "use it well for the sick and hurt cats of your clan." Wildmask drank this life in, as it was not hard and panging, but loving and soft, like Leopardheart's.

Horsestorm drew himself away, stepping gracefully back into the ranks of StarClan. Mousesky let out a gasp of surprise when she realized the next cat was Moonstar, the first leader of MoonClan. Wildmask's eyes widened when she saw that, too.

"For loyalty to your Clan," meowed Moonstar in her loud voice "even though you do not eed it. Use it well when you address the other clan leaders."

Wildmask was shocked at the force of this life. She felt the need to do anything to protect and strengthen her Clan. She was left gasping after the pain faded. She wheezed in happiness when Mossstar padded up, her golden-brown fur sparkling with stars.

"For the urge to do what's right!" Mossstar meowed "use it well when you're dealing with the other Clans."

Wildmask had looked forward to this life, and she was happy to have it. Even though it was strong, she admired, as all cats, Mossstar, and when she got Mossstar's life, she got little pieces of Mossstar herself. She knew she would cherish this life over all others.

"Wildmask!" cried a voice that seemed to come from all the cats "you have received your nine lives. StarClan now honors you with your leader's name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Wildstar!" Cheering broke out from every cat as they stood and yowled their approval. Mousesky put her tail gently on Fuzzypaw's flank, and motion for her to stand also. Then, the two medicine cats padded over to Wildstar. The light of the StarClan cats grew until the light of it was too bright, and the cats shut their eyes.

When Mousesky opened her eyes, she was back at the Moonstream. Wildmask was up, standing, and as Mousesky sat up, Fuzzypaw joined them with a yawn.

"That was hardly a night's sleep," she complained

"You can sleep when we get back to the camp," Mousesky promised "we all will."

"But for now," Wildstar meowed "right now, we have to go back to the camp and talk about the gathering tomorrow."

Mousesky stared in surprise. She had forgotten that tomorrow was the gathering. "What shall CloudClan say?" she mewed quietly "Nothing might be smart . . ."

"CloudClan and MoonClan, you mean," Wildstar meowed back curtly.

Mousesky stared at her, a bit faintly. They were going to the meeting.


	21. Chapter 20

Rainsong purred with happiness as the sun rose in the sky. She nudged Scarbreath, who was seated beside her. Scarbreath followed her gaze and purred also. Rainsong vaguely wondered if Wildmask had received her nine lives yet. As if in response, Wildmask, Mousesky, and Fuzzypaw stepped into the clearing. Wildmask padded up to them immedietly.

"Your vigil's over," she announced "and you shall sleep soon. First, though, could you wake the others? I have an announcement to make."

Mintwish and Jaywing headed toward the nursery, their tails entwined. Scarbreath padded off to wake Sandstar. With a flick of her tail, Hawkeyes bounded to the elder's den. Flowereyes gave Rainsong a quick lick on the ear, and Rainpaw returned it. Then, Flowereyes bounded off to the warrior's den. Rainsong wondered whether to wake Rainface and Leopardpaw, or the apprentices. Mousesky chose for her, bounding off to the medicine cat's den.

Rainsong pushed her way into the crowded apprentice's den. She padded first to Bramblepaw. His tabby fur rose up and down peacefully. Rainsong nudged him, and pointed with his nose to the entrance, signaling for him to go. Then she turned to Swiftpaw and Mousepaw, whose pelts looked almost the same, with their brother Wildpaw sleeping beside them. Once she had successfully woken all of the apprentices, she followed them out.

"Cats of MoonClan and CloudClan!" Wildmask was announcing "I have received my nine lives and leader's name!" Wildstar paused briefly and listened to the cheering "As you all know, tomorrow is the Gathering, and I intend for MoonClan to attend." Rainsong gasped, along with most of the other cats in the clearing. It was silent for a moment, but then Tanglelegs spoke up bravely,

"But there will be a battle!"

"I do not think so," Wildstar reassured her "It is the full moon, and the Clans would not break the truce. And we will be able to make a stand and get our territory back!" Many cats yowled their agreement on the subject. Rainsong joined in. What she wanted more than anything was to hunt on her own territory again, join a border patrol, and for everything to be normal.

"Sandstar," Wildstar addressed the other leader "what do you think?"

Sandstar hesitated, and then she stepped forward. "I agree," she mewed quietly "leaf-bear will be here soon, and then CloudClan will not have prey to spare. You would have to be in your own territory by then, Wildstar."

Wildstar dipped her head, accepting this. "Then it is settled!" she called out "MoonClan hall attend the Gathering! And the cats to come with us shall be Mintwish, Jaywing, Scarbreath, Hawkeyes, Flowereyes, Rainsong, Sandeyes, Icehead, Thornface, Mousesky, and Tanglelegs."

Rainsong flicked her tail in agreement, and noticed briefly how Wildstar had chosen only warriors and their medicine cat to go. No elders, queens, or apprentices were to attend. Rainsong agreed with this. If there was a battle, they could not afford to lose any cats, and the warriors were the strongest.

"I would like to go, if that's all right," a voice meowed softly. Rainsong turned to see Runningtail, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. Wildstar looked genuinely surprised.

"Runningtail," Sandstar mewed helpfully "maybe you should stay here, where we can look after you."

Runningtail rounded on her. "You think that I can't defend my Clan?" he hissed, his voice sharp with fury. Sandstar met his gaze without flinching. Runningtail relaxed a little. "Besides," he added "if you take a fighting force to a gathering, the Clans will be less reluctant to fight you."

Sandstar looked at Wildstar, indicating that it was her decision. Wildstar closed her eyes, and slowly opened them. "All right, Runningtail," she mewed softly "you may come. But if a battle does break out, you must promise to flee immedietly."

"Yes, of course," Runningtail spoke as if he had been planning to do this all along, but Rainsong saw his eyes flash, as if saying 'I can take care of myself.' Rainsong let out a small purr of amusement. The meeting broke up, and Rainsong spotted her sisters lingering near the warrior's den. She hurried to them.

"Do we rest? Or do we have to hunt first?" Scarbreath was asked worriedly

"I think that because we are attending a Gathering, we are allowed to go," Hawkeyes mewed slowly

"That sounds right," Rainsong meowed helpfully

"What are we waiting for?" grumped Flowereyes

"Sorry, Flowereyes," Hawkeyes meowed quickly, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes "you're so tired, you wouldn't know if a rabbit sat on your paws."

"Well, you're so tired you wouldn't notice if a badger ate you," Flowereyes retorted. Then she let out a jaw-splitting yawn.

Rainsong, purring with amusement, padded into the warrior's den. Drawing the scents over her glands, she found a spot with several clumps of moss. She led her sisters over, and lay down, appreciating the softness of the moss. Then she felt exhaustion flood over her, and was asleep within seconds.

Rainsong awoke with a yawn. Her dreams had been dreamless, and she had gotten a good night's sleep. With a purr of happiness, she saw that the sun was starting to lower in the sky. She padded out of the den, noticing that her sisters were already awake. With a twinge of annoyance, she wondered why they hadn't woken her.

As she emerged into the clearing, she felt weight land on her shoulders. The weight was light, and she shook it off. She spun around to face it, fearing an invasion. She relaxed slightly as she recognized Bramblepaw. He jumped at her, paws outstretched. Rainsong darted to the side, and leapt for Bramblepaw , but she missed, and Bramblepaw darted nimbly away.

"Badger-paws!" he taunted her. Rainsong jumped to him, and Bramblepaw started to dart away, but she twisted nimbly in the air and squashed him promptly. Bramblepaw tried to get away from her, but she was too heavy. Rainsong was about to get off of him and declare victory, when a weight smacked her off. Spinning around playfully, Rainisong saw Hawkeyes and Scarbreath crouched down, ready to leap.

"Hey, no fair!" Rainsong complained "you can't team up like that!"

"It's happened before in battle," Bramblepaw hissed excitedly from behind her, jumping onto her shoulders.

"Oh, Bramblepaw," Rainsong sighed sarcastically. "what could you possible know about battles?"

Bramblepaw let out a screech of fury and flung himself at her. But Rainsong lept nimbly out of the way at the last second, and he crashed into Hawkeyes and Scarbreath. They lay for a moment in a tangle of legs and heads. Rainsong started to purr in amusement. When they were finally untangled, Bramblepaw bounded away, muttering to himself. Looking frustrated, Hawkeyes scrambled after him. With one last playful swipe of a paw at Rainsong, Scarbreath followed.

"Bravo!" called a voice from behind. It was Flowereyes.

"I scared off one mighty apprentice with two big, strong warriors to assist him," Rainsong boasted

"So you did," Flowereyes agreed, purring with amusement.

"Want to get something to eat?" Rainsong asked

"What?" Flowereyes pretended to be shocked "big warriors that can fight off three others still need to eat?"

"Of course," Rainsong pretended to be offended "of course." She picked a small but plump fish, and padded over to the middle of the clearing. "Let's eat here," she suggested. Flowereyes muttered agreement, and sat down beside her sister. Rainsong looked at what her sister was eating. And her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Since when do you eat frogs?"

"Since you left," Flowereyes answered "I tried one soon after, thinking of you, but now I love them."

"Just don't come onto CloudClan territory to steal them once we leave," Rainsong suggested "They might not be too happy about that."

"There are plenty of marshy places by the river where I could find them," Flowereyes objected "I wouldn't need to cross the border lines."

"Hey, if you like them that much . . ." Rainsong teased. The cats fell into silence as Icehead padded up. "Hey guys," she mewed casually, but Rainsong could see the tension in her shoulders.

"What is it?" Flowereyes asked

"Well, I'm not sure I should tell you," Icehead was chosing her words carefully "but I'm expecting kits." Rainsong opened her eyes wide, understanding who the father was at once.

"Oh, Icehead, no!" she cried "half-Clan kits? This is a bad thing! A very bad thing!"

"I know, but Rainsong," Icehead was begging "These kits will bring Ashpaw and me together forever."

"Icehead . . ." Rainsong wished she had words to explain how she felt, but there wasn't. "when do you expect they will come?"

Icehead met her eyes. "Any day now," she stated

Rainsong was genuinely surprised, but when she looked skeptically at Icehead, hse could see that her belly was swollen. She had figured it was from eating so much prey, as it was newleaf. She certainly looked ready to have kits. Rainsong was impressed that she had been able to hide it for so long. The three cats fell into silence, finished their prey, and started to share tongues as they watched the sun slowly sink in the sky. When it was almost gone, Wildstar and Sandstar appeared, calling for their clanmates. Rainsong, Icehead, and Flowereyes joined their Clan, and padded away from the CloudClan camp and towards the Treespot. The CloudClan cats knew the way there, and they arrived quickly. They were the first, in fact. MoonClan and CloudClan burst into the middle of the Treespot as one, and they halted in the clearing, unsure what to do. Slowly, they separated into groups, and waited for the other Clans to arrive.

Rainsong and Flowereyes sat near the other cats, near the base of the Great Oak. They waited for a moment, watching the trees. After a moment, SunClan came, and wove themselves into the MoonClan and CloudClan. With a jolt, Rainsong realized that SunClan had not known about the invasion, so this all seemed normal to them. She could see that some cats were trying to explain right now.

Berrypaw padded up to them, her tail tip twitching. "Is what they're saying true?" she asked "or are they all bird brains?"

"Just smell us," Rainsong suggested "we smell more of the boggy land and not water."

Berrypaw smelled them both thoroughly, and nodded slowly. "That's true," she agreed softly "you do smell of marsh." Then she jerked upright "so that means TreeClan and LightningCLan actually did drive you out?" she looked shocked

"Yes," Flowereyes mewed softly

"I wonder how they will react to see you here," she replied thoughtfully

"Hopefully they will not show up," Flowereyes mewed

"I wouldn't count on it," Rainsong replied


	22. Chapter 21

Mousesky worked her paws on the ground. Wildstar was telling Thornstar about the attack on the camp, and Thornstar was listening with wide eyes. Birdflight and Nightpaw sat beside Mousesky, and Nightpaw was cowering beside her mentor, pressing her nose into Birdflight's tortoiseshell fur. Birdflight was also scared – Mousesky could tell from her eyes.

"And if there is a battle," Wildstar was finishing "will SunClan join us?"

"What Skystar and Lightningstar did was wrong," Thornstar mewed slowly "SunClan will not go against you. But we are few in numbers, and shall not fight this battle."

Wildstar dipped her head, looking disappointed "I respect your decision, Thornstar, and may we stay in peace."

Thornstar dipped her head, and scented the air carefully "Here it comes," she murmured. Mousesky smelled too, lifting her nose to the air. _LightningClan and TreeClan!_

Kestrelstar and Skystar moved into the clearing, their tails lifted high, as they led their Clans to the Gathering. Once they saw MoonClan, they stopped in their tracks. Kestrelstar looked genuinely surprised, and Skystar looked as if he had seen a ghost. Wildstar stepped forward to greet them, and she spat "We want our territory back! As you yourself said, Kestrelstar, I will fight for this land."

Kestrelstar snarled, but Skystar seemed to be frozen. Thornstar stepped forward, since it was seemingly obvious that there was about to be a battle. "This is not an issue for SunClan to be involved in," she announced, sweeping her tail to gather her cats around her. "We will leave now." Mousesky watched the SunClan cats retreat from the Gathering. Then her and Rainface and Mousesky stepped forward, as they had planned.

"StarClan!" Rainface called out "If you wish to prevent this battle, send a cloud to cover the moon!"

"If you do so, MoonClan will leave without a fight!" Mousesky added. Even though she hated the idea of leaving, she needed StarClan to show their opinion. The cats waited in silence for a moment, and when there was no cloud to cover the moon, Kestrelstar called out,

"TreeClan, attack!"

And then, the battle raged around Mousesky. Mousesky looked around for an opponent. A dark brown tom was standing a little way off, and Mousesky jumped at him, hissing with rage. Remembering what little battle training she had had with Horsestorm, she aimed at his tail. He swept it out of the way, but she managed to scrape her claws across his side on her way past.

She was ready to attack him again. But she spotted Flowereyes rounding on him instead. Mousesky looked around, trying to find another opponent. That's when she spotted Fuzzypaw. She should have stayed at the camp, as she was told. But that wasn't the real problem. Fuzzypaw was facing _Kestrelstar!_

All was still. Kestrelstar stood there, ready to strike his final blow. Everything around Mousesky moved in slow motion. Poor Fuzzypaw cowered under his paws, not knowing what to do. Her medicine cat training had weakened her, Mousesky realized – if she had trained to be a warrior, perhaps she would have stood a chance. She crouched, ready to rescue her apprentice, but before she could, Fuzzypaw met her eyes and shook her head. No.

Then, suddenly, everything was quick again. Kestrelstar advanced on Fuzzypaw, and Mousesky looked away. When she dared to look back, Kestrelstar had retreated, and Mousesky thought she already saw a glimmer of starlight in her apprentice's eyes.

Mousesky hurried over to Fuzzypaw, shoving Kestrelstar away like a bothersome fly. She knew what she had to do. She gave Fuzzypaw a quick, gental lick, and rounded on Kestrelstar. "You!" she cried "you have just killed a medicine cat!"

"I . . . I . . ." Kestrelstar stammered, stumbling back, looking thouroughly shocked, as though he truly hadn't known.

"Leave us now," Mousesky ordered, turning back to Fuzzypaw.

"Warriors of StarClan," she murmured "Look down on this apprentice. She has given her life in service to her Clan. I commend her as a warrior to you in turn. She will now be known as Fuzzypelt." Fuzzypelt let out a small sigh, and she mouthed the words thank you. And then she was gone. Her flank heaved for the last time. Mousesky looked around, and she thought that she saw something on the Great Oak.

She crept up it, and onto the branch she had seen the thing. Suddenly, something pushed her, and she smashed into something hard, but before she could figure out what it was, everything went black . . .


	23. End Note

I am sorry to end the book here.

But this is where MoonClan Book 1 ends.

I currently have MoonClan Book 2 : The Stars Aligning out. It is still in the making.

Book 3 is coming soon.

Please continue reading these books – I promise that the next ones are better...


End file.
